The Fault In Our Hearts
by Clarence Sixsmith
Summary: "Just be quiet." Loki pulled her on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Her head lay on his chest, and she listened to the quick beats of his heart as he tried his best to ignore the pain in his side. He just wanted to hold her, nothing more at the moment. Just hold her. Darcy. His Darcy. His beautiful Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy pulled the van up into the Starbucks drive way, grasping the piece of crumbled paper that she had stuffed in her front pocket, and pulling it out to read off the list of drinks.

"Okay. I need one mocha latte. Cold with lots and lots of whip cream. Pumpkin spice latte, no whip, and a fat free salted caramel latte. Know what. Don't make it fat free, she could stand to add a few pounds."

"Okay. How much whip cream did you say you wanted on the mocha latte Darcy?" asked the young man behind the window. She knew his name. Daniel. A tall, scrawny young man, with piercing blue eyes and red curly hair.

"Just hand me the whip cream container and he can add as much as he wants. I'll pay for it, it's the old man's money anyway."

"How is Erik doing by the way?" Daniel asked, keeping her there for as long as possible.

"He's doing ok. Not as loopy as he was back in London. He will be going back soon though. Work and all."

"Right. It was nice of him to visit. Will you be working later?" Daniel rubbed the back of his neck, something he often did when he was nervous.

"Tomorrow. Where's my drinks?"

"Right. Sorry."

He read back what she wanted and reached his hand out for the money. She recieved the drinks and went on her way, taking her time to get back to the lab (aka Janes Mom's house) where Jane and Erik awaited her return. The autumn leaves softley rustled as the mid October breeze brushed them with it's warming touch. The leaves danced and swayed, and Darcy watched as the orange, red and yellowing colors moved in tune with the breeze. She rolled the window down and let the wind blow her hair back. Turning the radio off, she listened to the rustle of the leaves, and the rush of traffic, however, she had to strain to listen to the trees, as few as there were in New York, and finaly sped up as the honks behind her grew longer and more frequent.

"Alright! I'm going!"

She pulled into the drive way and made her way inside, balancing the cup holder and whip cream in one hand and pushing the door open to the lab (aka Jane's moms house) with the other. "Hey guys! I'm back. Got your coffee." She said walking down the steps to the basment.

"Where's all my whip cream?" asked Erik.

"Right here." Darcy responded, handing him the whip cream container, and handing the salted caramel latte to Jane.

"It's fat free right?" she asks.

"Um. Yeah. Course. That's how you wanted it right?" Darcy responded noncalantly.

Jane smiled and took a sip. Darcy looked over to Erik as he took a sip of his mocha, then put the tip of the whip cream container to his lips, and pushed the lid down, filling his mouth with whip cream. Darcy slowly shook her head, a blank expression on her face.

"So no Thor still hu? What's that, like day nine?" asked Darcy.

"I know he is busy. I'm perfectly fine with it." says Jane, taking another sip of latte, though she had to addmit she missed him terribly.

"Yeah. Don't want to be a bitch like last time and think he forgot about you when he was really fighting to protect Asgard and the other realms or whatever." Darcy smiled, but Jane didn't appreciate the teasing.

"So. Wheres the intern?" Jane snapped back.

"Dead." Darcy's face was all but joking. Her eyes were stone and her mouth pierced.

"What? How?!" asked Jane, then Darcy started to laugh.

"Ha! You should see your face. Nah. He's fine."

"That's not funny!" screams Jane.

"Yeah. The distance thing was getting to us, you know, him living all the way in London. I could see that we were drifting, so I broke it off so he wouldn't have to."

"Well, that was very mature of you Darcy." says Erik.

"Are you kidding. I'm the most mature one here."

Jane giggled, and Darcy looked at her offended. "Excuse me Jane. I am very mature. Between you and coco bird over here I am the queen of mature."

"Yeah. Ok. Says the girl who shaved Eriks head then glued the hair to his chest."

"I was bored, and tired of him taking naps when we were working! Besides, look at this head of his now. It's so soft." Darcy rubbed her hand on top of Eriks head, and he smiled from the touch.

"How could you not be mad at her for that?' Jane asked Erik.

"Because it was funny. I had a fury chest. It was very soft." Erik had gotten much better since he stopped taking those pills, and helped save the world, but Jane had her suspicions that he still wasn't quite all there. He still enjoyed working with out pants.

"See. He enjoyed it." said Darcy, shrugging. "So what are we doing to day, cause I am sooooo bored!"

"I don't know. Since the Avengers came together and saved the world again, we haven't had much to work on."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to take a walk. You can figure it all out with banana sandwhich over here."

Darcy left the lab, and started her walk, and Erik looked at Jane in confusion.

"Am I the banana sandwhich? I thought I wasn't crazy anymore."

"You're fine. She's just being Darcy."

Loki sat on Odins thrown, something he rarly did when Heimdell was near, for he knew that Heimdell was clever. Much more clever than Thor could ever be. It would not take much for Heimdell to see through his illusion, and take his chance to strike. Nonetheless, Heimdell had asked for a face to face meeting, and Odin would never turn down his old friend, so he figured that it would be best to get this done quickly.

"It's been a while my friend." stated Odin (aka Loki). He peared at Odins staff that rested on the side of the throne.

"Yes in deed. It's been calm in the nine realms for two moons now. Even so, I had not seen any reason why we could not speak."

"Of course. And where is Thor now? He seems to have taken off with out a note." Odin smiled. "He seems to be rather busy lately with protecting the realms, he forgets to check in. However, with the realms being so calm, I don't see why he would be absent. Surely it is that mortal again."

"No. He has not seen her for nine days."

"Then what could he possibly be doing?"

"He has been mourning Frigga with his friends. He seems to be missing her a lot latley."

Odin frowned, his eyes becoming reary. Loki hadn't put that on for show either. He truely did feel tears threatening to flow out of his eyes, and he felt like cursing. He loved her so much. Even if she wasn't his blood mother, she was his mother all the same, and the only one to keep her love for him after he had done what he had done. Why did she have to die?

"Yes well. Was there something you needed to speak to me about?" asks Odin.

"Yes. I wanted to know where the real Odin is. For some reason, I can not see him."

Loki's eye brows went forward and he stared in disbalief. 'How did he figure it out so quickly?' he thought to himself.

"Come now Loki. Surely you did not think that your illusions would by past my eyes did you?" Heimdell asked, his face stone. He stuck his staff out, ready to strike Loki at any moment. "Now I will ask again. Where is he?" Loki smiled his mocking smile and his illusion died, revealing his true form.

"You were always to clever for your own good Heimdell. Thor has been passing by me for the past two months, and nothing. You, however, saw through me immidiatly." Loki stated chuckling at the fact that his ruling would end with just this mere gardian. Of cours Heimdell was much more than a gardian. He was extremely powerful, and a worthy opponent for Loki.

"So what now? Will you take me from the throne that I have ruled greatly and compassionatly, then make me bring Odin back alive. If he is alive." Loki's grin grew wider, and he stared mischievously at Heimdell. Heimdell kept his stone hard look, not showing any emotion, nonetheless Loki knew he was concerned for his old friend Odin.

"Where is Odin?"

Loki sighed. "No where you will find."

Heimdell had enough. "You would make an exceptional king, if only your heart was not shrouded in darkness. There is a little flicker of light inside you that gives me hope, however, till Odin is found, you will be banished to Midgard as a mortal."

Loki looked in horror, and he gribbed onto Odin staff. "Your bluffing. You don't have that power."

"Try me." Of course he didn't have the power to change Loki into a mortal, but he could do something else.

Loki and Heimdell stared at one another for a few moments. Loki would leave Asgard without a king. No way would he bring Odin back. That bastard Odin!

Loki was about to strike, when Heimdell brought his staff up shooting him with a beam of light, taking Loki off his feet and flipping him across the room, making him drop the staff. Loki groand and grabbed his side. He knew that would definitely bruse. Before he could make his move, Heimdell shot him again, making him fly another few yards. Loki telaported from his spot and appeared again behind Heimdell, throwing his arm out with tremendous pressure in hopes of knocking Heimdell out, however, Heimdell saw through him, seeing his moves as predictable. He ducked and shoved the end of his staff against Loki's stomach, making him drop to the floor. Loki looked up at Heimdell, who stared back looking as though he was hatching up a plan of some sort.

"I didn't think you would be so easily out witted."

Loki scowled at Heimdell, who smiles back, then grips a handful of Loki's hair, pulling his head back.

"It disgusts me to think of how loyal you are to that old fool." Loki snaps back, knowing it would upset Heimdell. But it did not show on Heimdells face, which sent Loki in an annoyed frenzy. He brought his fist up, clashing it agains't Heimdells chin. He had to admit that Loki had a strong punch, but he needed to stay in controll of the situation, so he let Loki go. Loki jumped up, taring Heimdells helmet from his head, swinging his arm back and crashing the helmet against Heimdell's face, sending blood spewing from his nose. He fell to his knees. When it came down to it, Heimdell could easily take Loki down, however, it was not part of the plan.

Heimdell reached up and wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him down to the floor in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing!" screamed Loki. Heimdell rolled himself on top of Loki, gripping on both Loki's hands with one of his, then taking a bottle of red liquid from the inside of his shirt with the other hand. He flipped the lid open, the entire time, Loki struggled to get out of his grasp, but Heimdell had a strength he had been holding back for a while now. Loki was honestly terrified. He now knew that Heimdell had known he wasn't Odin for a while know, and wondered why he waited for today to do anything about it. 'Could he really take my powers away?' Loki thought to himself.

Heimdell gripped Loki's jaw with his free hand, grinding his fingers on his jaw bone till Loki opened his mouth to escape the pain, which Heimdell took the oportunity to place the open of the bottle to Loki's lips letting the red liquid pour into his mouth. The liquid tickled the back of his throat, which forced him to swallow it. Immidiatly he felt drowsy, and his eyes fluttered as fatique took hold of him. "What did you give me?" was all Loki managed to get out, before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Good job Heimdell."

Hemdell looked up to see Thor, his eyes in anguish looking down upon his younger brother. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Heimdell asks.

"I was a naive fool and my father knew the best way for me to find my true path. I must try it with Loki. I want to save him, and locking him away in prison will obvouisly not help anyone, and killing him would only make my mind worse for wear. I want to try it this way. I know it will work. Besides, our precautions should do just fine."

Thor strolled over to where Heimdell held Loki on the floor, and snapped a metal callor around Loki's neck and one metal wrist band on each hand.

Hemdell stood, and Thor picked his brother up, and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They snuck silently out of the castle and snatched a few hover crafts. Thor placed his brother on one, and climbed on behind him, then Thor and Heimdell continued on for several minutes, riding quickly and waisting no time.

"This is it." Heimdell stated, stopping his craft and climbing off it. He walked over to Thor and grabbed the sleeping Loki, pulling him off the hover craft and held him with one arm, as Loki unconsciously wrapped his legs around Heimdells waist and his arms around his neck. Perhaps on some impuls of a distanct memory. Thor looked down upon the site, remembering the times when he and Loki were just kids, and on late nights, Loki would fall asleep somewhere where they had been playing and Thor would pick him up, just like that, and carry him to his bedroom. He missed those days when they were so close, and hated himself for not seeing the sighns that they were drifting apart. He had been too wrapped up with himself, that he neglected Loki. Even so, why couldn't Loki have said something, instead of pretending everything was alright? Stubborn man.

He climbed down and Heimdell put Loki on Thors back, and he held on to his little brother as though they were children again, giving Loki a piggy back ride. They were surrounded by a body of water, and a cave sat in the middle of it, roots flowing below the surface. Big boulders were lined up as a cross walk, something Heimdell guessed Loki had done, considering it was far to small to fly a hover craft into it. It took a while, but Heimdell was able to find one of the openings Loki had spoken about the day he turned on Heimdell. An opening to Midgard.

"This is where I say good luck." said Heimdell with a smile as he got back onto his hover craft.

"Thank you. Watch over Asgard till my return."

"It will be my honor." and with that, Heimdell left.

Thor took in a deep breath and walked amounst the rocks, going deeper inside the cave. The space immidiatly became thin, and Thor had a hard time twisting and turning so as not to get stuck, then they were at the end of the cave.

"What? Heimdell was sure this was the right way." As he said this, the boulder beneath him crumbled and they fell into the water. Waves came crushing them, making it impossible for Thor to swim back up unless he was willing to let Loki drown. Thor held onto him tightly, and they were tossed and turned. He didn't know how much it would take for Loki to drowned, but he knew he needed to get him to the surface, but they were continuasly pushed farther and farther downward, till finally Thor felt wind rushing past him. He was falling. He held tight to Loki, and and looked down. They had made it through the portal. Swinging his hammer, he tried to conteract the wind of the storm that brought them down, however, it was too late and Thor protected Loki as he smacked down to the ground, making him grunt from the impact on his back and head.

Darcy sat herself down under a tree. She decided to go to the New York City Park to gaze at the trees some more. They were awfully beautiful, and autumn was deffinatly her most favorite season. She had tried to convince Jane to move the lab over to Pittsburg for the autumn, but it was in vain of course. Usually by now she would be blaring her music from her ipod into her ears, but she felt quite relaxed just listening to the trees rustle. Then there it was. The all too fimiliar storm cloud, raining down just a football field away. 'It's about time Thor.' she thought to herself.

She made her way to the storm and within a minute it was all cleared. The storm had people running and screaming in all directions, then they simply stared blankly at the site of Thor.

"Hey Thor." Darcy greeted. "About time you came back. How's everything going up in Asgard . . . . . Why is Loki with you?"

"Help me Darcy. He has water in his lungs. What do I do?"

"I can totaly give him mouth to mouth. Wait no. Don't think that way, he's a bad guy. But then again, he did save Jane's life. Oh alright. I'll do it. But just this once"

Thor looked at her confused, and Darcy knelt down beside Loki, and placed their lips together. The thought of kissing a God made an electric wave pass through Darcy's body. She blew air into his lungs, then placed her hands on his chest, pushing on his heart to try and get it pumping again. She repeated this several more times before Loki finally coughed the water out of his lungs and started breathing again. He moaned as the pain hit him, but he did not open his eyes.

"Cool. Now were even. So what exactly is he doing here cause I thought he was dead?" asks Darcy.

"Get me to Jane and I will explain everything. What was that you did?"

"What? You don't have CPR where you come from? All high and mighty, super inteligant beings, and you don't know how to save a guy from drowning? HA!"


	2. Darcy's mistake

"So you're saying that Loki had just tricked us into thinking he was dead, so he could take over the throne as Odin, but you don't know what he did with him?" asked Jane.

"Yes." Thor responded.

"And you brought him here because you think he can learn a life lesson like you had."

"Right. Then maybe he'll tell us where father is."

"How was he able to trick you for so long?" asked Darcy in disbalief.

"I have noticed for a while now. Loki is a great actor, but he is Loki, and I know him enough, and I know father enough to tell between the two. So Heimdell and I came up with this plan."

"Okay, so what's with the bracelets and collar?"

"They will limit his magic. Keep him from doing really big things. He will still be able to use small magic, but not anything harmful."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll figure out something." says Darcy looking over at the sleeping Loki on the couch. Erik had locked himself in Janes old room, refusing to get out. Seeing Loki again brought back painful memories, and he felt his mind slipping away again. Not in the evil sence, but in the sence that he could turn completely boncurs again at any moment. He needed time to himself. He had already tried to stab Loki with a kitchen knife and Darcy had to take it away from him, telling him, "No. Put the knife down. It's allright. I know he's a doush but we are going to help him straighten up, and we don't need to start out by stabbing him." So then he retired upstairs out of the basment and into Janes old room, (which is now an arts and crafts studio) pouting. Darcy had tried to tempt him out with a bowl of pudding, but it was in fail. He argued that it had to be pistachio.

"We don't have pistachio. We have vanilla." said Darcy.

"Then go away."

"Jane. I need you to put your fingerprint on Loki's collar." stated Thor.

"What? Why?"

"Because, when you do that, it means that while that collar is on him, he must stay with in a mile of you, or else the collar will electrocut him. Not only that, you also will be the only one who will be able to take the collar off."

"Oops. Sorry. I think I already touched it."

Thor and Jane turn to see Darcy standing beside Loki, a sheepish grin on her face.

"What?!" asked Jane.

"I was just looking at it, then this spot glowed for a second and so I touched it, and then it scanned my finger or something. I really didn't mean to. Scouts honor."

"Well, okay. That just means Miss Darcy here will be in charge of him." stated Thor. Jane and Darcy looked at him like he was insane and began speaking over eachother.

"No, she can't watch him."

"I can't watch him. Are you crazy. I have stuff to do. He's not my boyfriends brother."

"Oh what? So I don't have stuff to do? Thor she is very immature. There is no -"

"I'm not immature. Your immature."

"Jane. Miss Darcy. It's already happened." They all sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. I'll watch the twirp. but I wont be happy about it." Darcy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is a twirp?" Thor asks.

"Don't worry about it." says Jane.

"Ohh." Loki groaned. He gribbed his side where Heimdell had shot him and his eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

"Loki."

Loki turned his head to see his brother. "Thor." His eyes became more focused and he noticed Jane standing next to Thor. "Jane. What a pleasant surprise." he says with a devilish grin. Holding his side, he leans up, looking now at Thor with a glare.

"Let me guess. You brought me to the mortal world to your girlfriends in order to watch over me so I can learn a lesson like you have. Ha! You are so very sad brother."

"Loki. I know it will work." says Thor, trying to keep his controll without sobbing and busting Loki's face for pretending to perish.

"You are filled with childish prayers Thor. I can not believe you would really think that this - this. What is this?" Loki asks, just now noticing the bracelets and collar. He tugged on them, but that only made his skin hurt from the pressure.

"Get these off of me!"

"Sorry. No can do tiger." Darcy says with a shrug.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Darcy. Janes better half." she says, grinning, feeling Jane's glare on her.

"Oh. Funny. Never seen you before." stated Loki.

"Really? I've been here the intire time you jerk."

"Enough you too." demanded Jane.

"Yes. The collar and braclets are to controll your powers." stated Thor.

"What?" Loki's face twisted in anger.

"It will keep your magic to a minumum. And if you try to harm anyone, they will electrocute you."

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Nothing can stop my powers." Loki jumped up, sticking his arm out to use his magic, ignoring the pain in his side. However, when he did, a shock ran through him, electrocuting his body and making him fall on his stomach, breathing heavily. "How did you do this?"

"That's none of your concern." stated Thor, standing by his brothers side. "I can not believe you faked your death so you could rule the throne."

"It really shouldn't be all that surprising to you. Deceit is my nature." says Loki, rolling onto his back.

"No. I guess not. Where is father?"

"Your father."

"Where is Odin?!"

"Oh. Is someone getting upset?" Loki mocked.

Thor grabbed him, hoisting Loki up by his shirt. "You will stay here till you tell me where you hid him."

"What makes you think I hid him. I could have just killed the sad fool."

Thor screamed in anger, tossing his brother to the couch.

"I am in no mood for your tricks Loki. Just tell me where you put him."

"Never. You think I'll croak down here with out murderous powers. Believe you me Thor, I am very patient." Loki spread an evil grin upon his face, making Jane uncomfortable.

"So what is the plan Thor?" Jane asks, still staring at Loki.

"I will be here with Darcy for most of the time while Heimdell watches over Asgard, however, I will have to go back from time to time to check in. No one in Asgard will know that Odin is missing. He will tell the people that Odin is ill, and that I am away, so he will be the messanger for the moment."

"Ha! You actually think that will work?" Loki scoffed. "Why Darcy by the way? Surely you'd rather be around you lover. Is there a secret love affair going on?"

"Don't be childish Loki. Darcy put her finger print in the collar by accident, so know she is incharge of your." said Thor sternly.

"On accident?" asked Loki raising an eye brow at Darcy.

"Yeah. It was shiny so I touched it. Just so happened to be the place that scans your print. So your my bitch right now Loki. Get ready for hell Mr. cause I wont go easy on you." Darcy stated with a smirk.

Loki chuckled. "You honestly think I will do what you say?"

"Oh, I know you will. You don't have a choice."

"You cant be seroius."

"How do you think I feel. I had plans of my own, of sitting around listening to music, but now I can't, cause I have to baby sit!"

Loki wanted to laugh. Like that mortal could boss him around. "Yes. Well, good luck with that."

"Loki. You must do what she tells you to do. It is voice command, and if you don't do what you are told, then all Darcy has to say is shock, and the collar will shock you." stated Thor.

"That's cool. So all I have to say is SHOCK?!" asked Darcy, purposfully sending a shock wave of electricity through Loki, making him scream.

Loki jumped up from the couch, and stormed towards Darcy, who freaked out yelling, "SHOCK! SHOCK! SHOCK!" Loki fell to his knees, grasping at the collar, trying to tare it off while it shocked him. When it was finally over, Loki lay on the ground gasping for air, his hand gripping his side, and another hand clinging to his chest, feeling the quick beat of his overly excited heart.

"You can stay at my place with him. I don't want you to be alone with him." Jane suggested, worried about what would happen if Darcy got hurt.

"I can't. I have to take care of my guppies." stated Darcy.

"Guppies? When did you get guppies?"

"Like two days ago. Don't you remember? I came here and told you all about it. Now I know how much you pay attention."

"What are guppies?" asked Thor.

"Their fish. I got a boy and girl. They mate like crazy, so I should have a lot more in a few days." Darcy stated.

"Are they big?" asked Thor, generouly curious which made Jane smile at the thought of how cute he was.

"Nah. There tiny." Darcy answered.

"Oh." Thor sounded disapointed.

"Oh, will you all just shut it." Loki said, standing back up. Darcy took a few steps back, away from him.

"What is going on down there?" came a womans voice from the top of the basment stairs.

"Mom. You're home early." stated Jane.

"Yes I am. What's going on?" she asks again, stepping down into the basment. "Hello Thor. Always nice to see you." She gave Thor a hug and he kissed her on her cheek.

"Lovely seeing you Barb."

"Hi." said Darcy, waving.

"Hi Darcy. And who's this?" she asks, looking over at Loki.

"This is Loki. My brother."

"Oh. You're Loki hu? Not sure what you're doing here, but I think this should be fun."

Barb was old school. She heard enough about Loki to know what a dick he was, and she would not tolarate that. She believed in disaplin. "Come here so I can look at you." she demanded.

Loki at first refused, but one look from Darcy, he was forced to comply. He stepped towards Barb, his head up with a sneer.

"Well, you look pleasant." Barb said with a frown. She looked him up and down. "Some rebel aren't you." she teased. "Tall. That's always atractive. Handsome. Dark and mysterious. Just your type Darcy."

"What? No." stated Darcy in shock.

Barb placed her hand on Loki's cheek, and smiled softly, her eyes warm. Loki held his breath, he wasn't sure why. The feel of a mothers touch made his heart flutter. He missed that familiar feeling of a mothers hand, and he slowly let out the breath he had been holding, as his eyes shut. He was about to recompose himself when Barb pulled him into a hug. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, but he did not want to hug her back. He was looking vunerable, and it wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

"It's alright. You can hug me. No one will say anything. I won't let you go till you do." said Barb.

Loki groand in annoyance, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw." said Darcy with a smile.

Loki let Barb go and stepped a few feet away, grumbling something under his breath.

"So. Who want's lunch?"

"Here. Take this down to Loki." Barb demanded of Darcy.

"Ok. By the way, why did you hug him?" she asks, taking the plate from Barb.

"Because he needed it."

Jane and Darcy looked at her confused.

"Why should you care?" asked Jane.

"Well, one because he saved my daughter's life. See girls, Loki is trying to figure out who he is. Even though he has a dark history, he can't help those urges to want to help others, which tells us that there is still good inside him." Barb explains.

"But what he did in New York." stated Jane.

"Yes it was awful. But he did save you, and even though that doesn't make up for what he did in the past, our only hope is to make him better. And giving out a warm hand does help to push him in the right direction. People arent born nice and friendly. It is something they have to work at as they grow. Besides, what Thor told me about Loki and Frigga, he cared about her very much. I'm sure a motherly touch made him very greatful."

"Yeah, okay then. I"m just gonna give this to him." said Darcy, making her way to the basement.

"Loki! I got your sandwhich. Thor told us what you liked on it. We had everything, besides the meat he said, which isn't on this planet, so we put roast beef on it. Should be close enough."

Loki lied on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm rest, his arms resting on his stomach.

"Hey. You alive?" asked Darcy jokingly.

Loki ignored her, and she grew impatient.

"Barb made them."

Loki debated sitting up. He liked that Barb had made the sandwhich, but he was already getting too emotional and needed to calm down, if only these people would let him. Darcy let out an exagerated sigh that lasted about 10 seconds then she walked up to Loki who closed his eyes to ignore her, and that was a big mistake. Putting the food down onto the floor, she jumped up in the air and landed on Loki's stomach making him grunt from the impact. Then she started bouncing. "Come on! Talk to me. Don't give me the silent treatment."

"Get off of me!" he demanded.

"Only if you take the food."

Loki grabbed her by her hips swinging her to the floor. He held her wrists above her head, propping himself up on his knees that Darcy lay between. Her face boiled red. "Are you gonna rape me, because that would be awkward." Darcy said, trying to calm her self down.

Loki grinned mischievously. "Yet you are not protesting. Not that I would lay between the legs of a mortal human."

"How about a beasty. You should really read the history about you. You don't have an eight legged horse as a son do you?" Darcy asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"What? I have no off spring."

"No babies hu?"

"Doesn't exactly excite me. And you?"

"Nah. I'm a great baby sitter, but _**I am not **_having kids. Nope."

"And why not?" asked Loki with a grin.

"Don't like children. I would give them stupid names just so they would spite me. Like Loki." Darcy laughed.

"You think my name is stupid?" he asks, leaning a little closer to her.

"Well yeah. Loki? I mean really? . . . . . Keep getting closer to me, I will say it."

Loki cringed. He knew she would too. She proved that enough times. He felt the bracelets on his wrists, a little lose they were, but the collar around his neck held tight like a choker. That is where it hurt the most. He hated being under the command of a human. It was disgrasful. This would scar his ego. Loki loosened the grip on Darcy's wrists, but did not get off her.

"I'll say it. Don't test me."

This made Loki smile. She was fiesty, and he liked that in a woman, but even so, he let her go and stood. He held a hand out, and she took it.

"Thank you." she said while Loki helped her up.

"Now give me my food." Loki demanded.

"It's right there. You get it."

Loki felt like hitting something, but adviced himself against it, and picked up his sandwhich then sat back down on the couch.

"Soooo. How have you been holding up?' Darcy asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I was taken from my throne and tossed into the mortal world to be ordered about by a human. How do you think I feel?" asked Loki, taking a bite of sandwhich.

Darcy laughed. "Could be ordered around by a sexual psychopath. I'll get you a soda. By the way. Nice outfit. Leather suits you."

Loki waited for her to leave before he grinned from the complament. Women just couldn't resist the leather.


	3. Silver Lining!

"Alright Loki. Time to get going." Darcy said this while walking down the steps to the basment. It was getting late, and she needed to get home to feed her fish. Once down there, she looked upon the couch to find Loki, sleeping away. One arm rest on his chest, while the other was behind his head. His breath was soft, and she couldn't help but watch his chest as it rose up and down so very gently.

Darcy walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"WAKE UP!" she yells, vilently shaking him.

"WHAT?!" he screams, grabbing on to Darcy's arms to stop her shaking.

"It's time to go. You'll be staying at my place."

"Wonderful." he sighed irritably. He stood up and fallowed her up the stairs and out the door. Before they got into the van however, Barb ran out of the house calling to them. "Darcy. You left your I pod. Here."

"Thanks Barb. Can't believeI I almost forgot it."

"You did forget it. I brought it to you. Loki. Behave for her alright. Don't make me come after you."

Loki laughed at the image of being chased down by this woman. Jane's mother. He didn't want to admit it, but she scared him a little. But just a little.

"I'll do my best." he responded.

"You better." warned Barb, and she got on her tip toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which he honestly did not see coming. "Thank you for saving me daughter. Thank you so, so much." she wispered in his ear. She smiled up at him then went back inside. Loki stared at her till she disapeared into the house.

"Aw. She really likes you. Can't see why." Darcy said in amusment.

Loki frowned and got into the car.

"Ok. So tonight you'll spend the night at my house, then in the morning we'll go cloths shopping, cause you don't want to be caught like that out in public. People will immediately know who you are and try and kill you. Plus, you wear the gear way to well, and it should be illegal."

Loki chuckled, piercing his lips. 'Are all human women so forward.' he thought to himself. Not that he was protesting.

"I would say no, but I'm sure you'll make me do it anyway."

"Yep."

They pulled up into Darcy's drive way which lead to apartment complexes and she lead him up the stairs and into her apartment.

"You can sleep on the couch." said Darcy.

"Come now. I have had enough of couches." Loki complained, stretching his back to get out the kinks. "Can't I sleep in your bed?"

"Um, no. I am not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"I didn't say you would be sleeping there too."

"Um. That's my bed. Not yours."

Darcy walked to her closet, grabbing a blanket and handed it to Loki.

"You can barrow my pillow I guess." she states, going into her room, and comming back out with her pillow. Loki looked at the purple Hello Kitty case that covered it and frowned.

"Nice." he says in disbelief. "How old did you say you were?."

"Hey. You do not diss on Hello Kitty. She could kick your ass."

"Who is Hello Kitty? A warrior of some sort."

Darcy burst out in laughter. "Yeah. She is a terrifying warrior." she said, obviously exagerating. Loki brushed it off and made his bed on the couch.

"This is what we call a television, unless you live in Europe where they call it the telly. But any who, here is the remote, and you can flip through channels and find something you want to watch."

Loki looked at her confused.

"Do you have plays or theater where you're from?" she asks him.

"We do put on plays."

"Well, just think as television as a bunch of different plays that you can choose from."

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

Darcy closed the door to her room, and slipped her pants off. She had way to weird of a day, and she was feeling too lazy to put on pajamas. So instead, she fed her fish, unhooked her bra, threw it over her dresser drawer, and crawled into bed. 'Seeing Loki up close. He isn't that bad looking. He's actually quite handsome. And a bad boy - no! Don't think like that! He's a trouble maker, that's what he is. A man can't just rob a bank and get off cause he's handsome.' then she thought of how that would go down. The woman judge and all the women jury with the exception of one man all saying, "You rubbed a bank and killed a few people in the process, but because your cute were gonna let you off with a warning." She laughed at the thought. 'Nah. He did horrible things, and no amount of handsome features or breath taking voice could stop that. Now stop thinking about that. He's not that good looking. Or um. . . breath taking . . .stop it.' She hugged her pillow wondering if they were going to let S.H.I.E.L.D know about the plan, but after a half hour, she bored her self to sleep.

The light shone through her purple curtains, sitting on her eyes and making her stir. Rolling over to avoid the light, she bumped into something. Figuring it was her pillow, she put an arm around it, but something was amiss. She moved her hand up the object. 'When did my pillow get muscles?' she asked herself. Opening her eyes, she saw what the object really was. And of course, it was Loki.

"AH!"

Darcy tried to jump out of bed, however, getting tangled up in the blankets, she fell to the floor with a loud thump. Loki immidiatly woke with a start, jumping out of bed and spinning around to face where the noice had came from. Darcy stayed on the floor not having any idea what to do. After a few moments of silents, Loki crawled back into the bed, leaning over the side to look at Darcy. Her feet were tangled in the sheet, and her eyes unfocused and lost in thought. A slight blush was formed in her cheeks, and she refused to look at Loki, who examined her body throughly and pleasantly.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Asked Darcy.

"The couch was too uncomfortable. In my defence, I tolerated it for several hours before I came in here. What more do you want from me?" asked Loki, crossing his arms and resting his head on them. He smiled towards Darcy, who still refused to look at him with out a shirt on.

"You could not get into _my_ bed." she stated irrated.

"But you were so lovely when you were sleeping, I couldn't help but get into bed with you." he teased.

"Really? Usualy I drool all over the place."

"Well, you had not."

"Hmm. Cool. "

"You gave me a pillow you drool all over."

"I wash it." she argued, lifting her legs to untwist the sheet from them, however, Loki grabbed her legs sitting up, and pulling the sheets from her. Dropping the sheets, he ran a hand slowly down her leg. 'What a cock. He thinks he's totaly irrisistable.' Darcy thought, trying her best not to smile. 'What a tease.'

"Yeah. Like them? I shaved them yesterday morning." Darcy laughed.

"Quite smooth."

"Yeah. They'll be stubbly by three. Do the women of Asgard shave their legs or is it all European."

"Hair naturaly does not grow on their legs or armpits." said Loki, running now both his hands on each leg, feeling the smoothness of her skin, stopping right before he reached her knees, and going back down to her feet. She loved the feeling of it. It reminded her of Ean, when he had done it before she moved back to the states, but Loki for some reason made her feel a little more pleased. The tingles moved all over her body now, and she wished she could just shut off her mind and let him touch her. But she couldn't. He was a man that just couldn't be trusted. Or forgiven. But then again, he did save Jane. And Thor. He was willing to die for them. Her best friend, and her best friends boyfriend.

"What?! You have got to be kidding! That actually happens?" she asked amazed.

Loki smiled. "No. They do have to shave."

"Oh. Wouldn't that be amazing though. Not having to shave. Dream come true."

Loki chuckled and stopped moving his hands.

"I can't imagen you with a beard." said Darcy. "Like, do you even grow hair on your face yet? Cause it looks like you don't"

"I grow hair there, I just prefer not having any on my face. It's scummy and unprofessional."

"Do you take it off by magic or by shaving it."

Loki sighd. "You ask way to many questions."

"I'm obnoxiously curious. Can I have my legs back?" asked Darcy, finally looking at him. Loki smiled, grabbing a leg with each hand, and spreading them. Leaning forward off the bed, he placed himself between her legs and propped himself up on his hands that lay one on each side of her head.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked her face bright red.

"Seeing how I over power you." said Loki grinning mishivously.

"I'm gonna say it."

"No you're not."

"Oh yeah. Try me." Oops. She didn't mean to say that. Loki leaned forward. Darcy opened her mouth to say it, then the door bell rang. Loki growled in frustration, but after a moment, he stood, letting her up. Darcy quickly stood, refusing to look at Loki as she left the room and ran for the front door. The bell rang once more before she opened it which revieled Daniel, a coworker of hers from Starbucks.

"Daniel! What's up?" Darcy kept the door open wide enough, only for her head to stick through. She couldn't believe he was there. "Right now isn't really a good time."

"Sorry. I just um. Needed to get my t- shirt. I keep meaning to grab it, but I keep forgetting to."

"Right. I was't able to get the stane all the way out."

"Oh, that's fine. I can use it as a lazy day shirt I guess."

"Just stay here."

"I can't come in?" he asks confused.

"No! Um, no. Just stay."

Darcy closed the door, rushing into the laundry room and grabbing his shirt. Running back out, she opened the front door and threw the shirt to Daniel. "There you go. By now."

"Hold on Darcy. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? Can it wait? I have work later, you can tell me then." Darcy stated, panic making her heart spead much faster than she thought was nessasary.

"I won't be. I just wanted to ask you if- um. Who's this?"

Loki gripped the side of the door and pulled it open leaving Darcy in utter embaressment. Daniel examined the two. Darcy in only a red t shirt with a blacked out I pod as its cover art, and pink women boxer underwear. This stranger with leather pants and no shirt whatsoever. There was an air of domenance with this man which made Daniel uneasy. He was slender, but looked strong at the same time, which Daniel had no chance over. He was tall, but way to scrawny.

"Who's your friend?" asked Daniel.

"No one." Darcy responded rather quickly.

"I am Loki. King of-"

"No he's not. He's just playing. He likes to larp." said Darcy, cutting Loki off by putting a hand to his lips. He stood behind her, and she could feel him smile from under her hand. He wrapped his arms around Darcy's waist and glared at Daniel. Darcy removed her hand from Lokis mouth and gave a silent curse inside her mind. She would definitely say it when they were alone.

"Well, if you don't mind, we were busy. So leave." And with that, Loki pulled Darcy in, slamming the door in Daniels face.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude to him. He's a cool guy." stated Darcy.

Loki smiled. "He sure got you anxious."

"No. You got me anxious. You don't need to touch me like that. I'm not your girlfriend."

"Oh please. Like I would date a mere motal."

Darcy glared at him. "Shock."

"AH!" Loki fell to the floor, gripping onto his collar. "Stop doing that!"

"Then stop inappropriately touching me. Now come on. I'm buying you some cloths." Darcy looked down at her bare legs. "After I put some pants on."

"Why did you have that man's shirt?" asked Loki from the floor, locking eyes with Darcy.

"Jealous? Funny. Because him and a few friends came over and we had a couple drinks. He spilled his on his shirt, so since he was here, I offered to clean it for him. I just keep forgetting to bring it back. I barely do my own laundry."

"So. I don't have any money for anything fancy, so it's the Mall alright."

"The Mall. Surely you can not be that poor?"

"The mall is expensive thank you very much. Besides, I don't get paid working with Jane. I work at Starbucks. That's one minumum wage job, and a whole lot of bills."

"How much is minumum wage?"

"I don't know. Nine something. Almost ten."

"Are you going to work today?"

"Yes. But not till 2:30."

"And I suppose I must be there with you right?"

Darcy peirced her lips. Damn. He was right. "I guess so. I can let you barrow my lap top and you can figure that out in the corner while I work. There are chairs and tables in starbucks that they let people stay for a while to use their wifi. I only work till six, so don't get bored and start harrasing people."

"Why would I." he asked with a smile. They pulled up to the mall and Darcy looked over at Loki. His hair was commbed back, hanging past his shoulders. He wore his leather pants, but Darcy had driven over to Barbs and she gave him her late husbands black dress shoes and white dress shirt to wear. It was a bit short so Loki couldn't tuck it into his pants, but it worked.

"We definitely need to get your hair cut. Changing your cloths isn't enough. Plus, it is way to long."

"Don't touch my hair." Loki warned.

They headed in, and Darcy lead him to the men's clothing section. Loki didn't look impressed by the clothing, but he humored her as she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, along with a black pair of jeans and handed them to Loki telling him to try it on.

"They're to small." he said comming out of the dressing room, handing them back.

"You could have come out and let me see it. How small are they."

"An inch."

Darcy put the pants back, grabbing the same looking ones but a bigger size and threw them in the cart. They left Kohls and took the esculater upstairs into Hot Topic.  
"This store is really cool. You should find what you like in here." Loki walked around looking for anything that would catch his eyes. He knew nothing of the Nightmare Before Christmas, the Batman, the Doctor Who, or Hunger Games, or even of the Disney merchandizing that hung all over the walls, and filled the shelves.

"What am I supposed to get here?" he asked her, not impressed.

"Really? All the leather you're into, and you don't see anything? The only other place to go for leather would be a porn store, and I'm not going there."

"Porn Store?"

". . . Nothing."

Loki kept looking. Darcy looked around as well, and her eyes spotted the woman behind the counter. She was smiling, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes lost. Darcy fallowed her gaze, and they landed on Loki. Immediatel Darcy felt possesive, and she walked up to the woman. "What's up?" she asks her.

"Oh. Hello. May I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter. Darcy looked at the young woman's heavy black lip stick, and eye liner. Her hair dyed black and straitened, however a few strands still lay curled with out her notice. She had purple contacts in, and her face was pale white. Darcy couldn't see her pants, but her shirt lay tightly around her body, with the Chessire Cat's face plastered on it. Loki couldn't be in to a girl like her. 'Not that I care.' she thought to herself.

"I just wanted to say killer contacts."

"Oh, thanks. I got them on amazon."

"Really? Thats cool."

The woman smiled then turned to look back at Loki.

"Who you staring at?" asked Darcy, though she already knew.

"That guy over there. Isn't he cute. My goodness. He's just my type. What a hunk."

"Oh um. I guess. Though I wouldn't call him a hunk." Darcy peirced her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, my goodness. He's comming over here." Even though her make up made her face look rather pale, the blush of her cheeks were still visible.

"Darcy. I fale to see anything of interest in here."

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter, smiling up at him.

"Is your name Darcy?"

"Um. No. It's Katie, but my friends call me Kat."

"Than no. If I want your help, I will ask for it. Let's go Darcy." Loki turned and walked out of the shop, Darcy just a few steps behind him. The woman didn't believe that girl could have anything to do with such a tall dark and handsome man. The woman huffed and pulled out her phone.

"Why do you like to wear leather so much Loki?" asked Darcy as they headed to Michael's. "I don't exactly get a comfortable vibe from them."

"They are very comfortable actualy. You should think about trying some on."

"Ha! . . . No."

They searched around some more, and all Loki was interested in was the most expensive things, like a couple hundress dollar outfits that looked all the same to Darcy. She refused to buy them, which turned Loki into a grump. He wouldn't even look at the cloths Darcy was putting in the cart. She grabbed some black polished dress shoes, a few 50 dollar dress shirts (on sale) and a few regular t shirts. "I'm guessing your favorite colors are black and green, so I got you a few green shirts." she stated as they headed back to her apartment. "I was going to buy you a hair cut, but I don't have any more money, so I'll just have to give you one myself."

"You are not cutting my hair."

"I'll do it. You'll see. When you least aspect it." They made it to the apartment and Darcy picked out his black jeans, a green t shirt and dark dress shoes for Loki to wear.

"You can take a shower in here. You turn that one for hot and that one for cold. This one in the middle makes the shower turn on. You got all that?" Darcy turned to see Loki, who was already undressing. He hated this. He felt like her puppet. If only he could get these contraptions off his body, then he would show her the true meaning of torture. "Please wait till I _leave_ before you undress."

Loki didn't feel up to teasing at the moment. He stopped unbottoning his leather pants and waited for her to get out. "Towls are in the cabinet. Hurry up, I need to be at work in an hour."

She shut the door behind her, and Loki finished undressing. The shower had tremendous pressure, which he let message his muscles. A half hour went by and Loki was still not out of the shower. Darcy had been on the phone with Barb, who offered to call Darcy to check up on the situation. Darcy just told her that they had gone cloths shopping and that they were just heading out for work. Barb said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Darcy walked up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey. I need to get going. Come on." There was no answer. "If you don't come out, I'll say it."

Loki cursed her. 'Damn woman. Why can't she just be quiet for two seconds?!'

He turned the shower off and stepped out. An anger washed through him. He grabbed a towl from the cabinet and dried himself. Another five minutes later he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Grabbing onto Darcy's shoulders, he stared into her eyes with complete passion. Not sexual passion, but anger.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am a God, and being told what to do by a mortal human is rather upsetting. I am trying my best not to kill anyone here. Now, if you would be so kind as to not be so controlling, I would very much appreciate that." His voice came out slow and stern as to let Darcy listen carefully and know every word that came out of his mouth were true.

Darcy felt a hint of fear raise inside her, but she ignored it saying, "Fine. I'll go easier on you. I can't help but like being the dominant one. Now lets go."

Darcy filled out orders and bussied along, trying to keep busy, which wasn't hard when working at Starbucks in New York. Now and then she would glance over at Loki, sitting in the back in the shadows. Darcy's ACDC hat sat on his head that he pulled over his eyes so no one would recognize him. She had showed him how to get on to the internet, and she showed him her playlist of songs he could listen to while he was there. He had no idea what to look up, but she gave him a list of funny youtube videos to look at and accasionaly when looking over at him, she would see him smile and chuckle at what he was watching.

She enjoyed watching him smile, which was why she kept her self busy, not even going on break when she was supposed to, just so she wouldn't think about him.  
"Darcy. If he is going to stay here, then he needs to order something." said manager Richard.

"Alright."

Darcy made a pumpkin latte and grabbed a carrot cake from the shelf, telling Richard to take it out of her pay. "Here Loki. You have to be eating to stay here longer than an hour."

"Oh. Thank you Darcy. I was getting hungry."

"No problem. Well, just a few more hours and I should be off."

Loki nodded, not looking up at her, for his eyes were locked on the screen.

"What are you watching?"

"The one with the father playing ball with his boy and the child hits the ball and it flys right onto the fathers cock. HA! You know it was going to happen, but it was funny all the same."

"Yeah. Nothing funnier than a man getting hit in the junk by a little kid."

The clock turned 7:15 pm and Darcy was finally ready to go home. She gathered her things and went to get Loki, and saw that he was fast asleep at the table in front of the laptop. His arm propped up on the table and his head lay resting in his hand. She walked over to him, and gently shook his shoulder to wake him. He woke startled, and grabbed her by the wrist, breathing heavy. He looked up at Darcy, who was staring back with fear. A glimer of pleasure passed through him, missing that look of fear on the faces of humans, but he calmed down and let her wrist go. He didn't even epoligize as she rubbed her wrist. He had quite a tight grip on her.

"It's time to go." she said, snatching up her computer and walking away from him. Darcy knew epoligizing was not in his nature, but even so. 'What a jerk.'

She stopped by Pizza Hut for dinner and ordered them a meat lovers and they ate it in the car.

"Is it wise to drive and eat at the same time?' he asked.

"Well, it's frowned upon. But eating and driving is about all I do so. Farding and driving is ill advised as well."

"Farting and driving?" asked Loki with a laugh.

"No. Far_**d**_ing. It's when you put on make up while driving." They both laughed.

"How does that word tie into puting on make up?" asked Loki.

"I have no idea." Darcy's cell rang. "Can you answer that?"

"Hello?"

"Loki? Is that you? Why isn't Darcy answering?" came the voice from the other end, which Darcy knew all to well who it belonged to.

"She's driving."

"Well, put me on speaker phone then."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I'm just checking in."

"Hey Jane. It's all good. I'm heading home right now. I'll come over tomorrow." Darcy shouted, trying to let Jane hear her. Loki frowned.

"Do you have to be so loud?" he asks.

"Hey Jane. I thought Thor was supposed to help me."

Loki put the phone to Darcy's ear so she wouldn't have to shout and bother his ears. Though he was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, well. He got called back up to Asgard this morning. Heimdell needed him for something. I don't know what though."

"Ok. Well, everything is fine on this end."

"Are you sure Darcy?"

"Yep. Bye." said Darcy and Loki hung up.

They made it home and Darcy hoped into the shower, loving the pressure from the hose as it messaged her back. "Yeah. Like heaven." After the shower, she grabbed a towl from the cabinet and wrapped it around her body. She always hated dressing in her small bathroom, however, Loki was over, and running to her bedroom with only her hair wrapped in a towl could not do. Peaking her head from the door, she looked for Loki, who wasn't where she had left him on the couch. 'Hmm? Where is he?' she thought to herself. She snuck out speading for her bedroom, when Loki came from the kitchen, holding a cup of hot tea and slammed into her. Well, more like she slammed into him, pushing him over to the ground and landing on top of him.

"AH!" he screamed as the hot tea splashed onto his chest.

"I'm so sorry Loki! I didn't mean too! I was just trying to get to my room with out you seeing me." Darcy was panicked, and Loki looked up at her. Her hair was rather untamed, and clung to her cheeks and neck. His eyes ventured downward from her neck onto her colar bone, then finally resting on her breasts that lay bare. Her towl had unraveled itself and lay around her waist, but she hadn't noticed.

"Silver lining." Loki said with a grin. She looked down, and screamed. "AHH! Don't look you pervert! I can't ever tie these things right!" she screamed, trying to stand up, but losing her balance as she tried covering her underside and fell back down onto Loki's stomach, making him grunt. She scrambled up onto her feet and jumped a few feet away from Loki, her cheeks pink as a rose.

Loki stood, pulling off his green t shirt and throwing it aside. His chest glowed red from the hot liquid that had been splashed on it, and he placed a hand on it, running a few fingers down his chest and stomach, out lining the red marks. "Hmm. That really hurt."

"Well maybe you shouldn't walk around with a hot cup of tea while I am trying to rush to my room."

"So this is my fault?" asked Loki astound.

"In a way, yes." Darcy said, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to look up at him. This irrated Loki.

"You were the one running about. And I don't know why you are so embarresed. You have lovely breasts."

Darcy couldn't think. Her heart pounded so quickly against her chest, she thought she was going to pass out. "Please don't say that."

"Why? I thought woman enjoyed getting complements."

"You are not my boyfriend, so you don't get to say things like that. Besides, I already know they're damn lovely! Their amazing! I don't need you to tell me that!" she stated, throwing a tantrum. Loki thought she looked adorable, balling up her fists and shouting, her nose crinkling as her brows went forward.

Loki laughed. "I honestly don't see what you are angry about. I'm the one that had hot tea spilled over my chest." He was incredibly calm which pissed her off.

"Of course you don't! What? Do all the people up in space just flash everyone all the time or something?!"

"Of course not." Loki examined her body. The towl wear snug against her body like a cocktail dress, and her hair clung to her neck and color bone. She was dripping wet, and out of some impuls, Loki could feel his lower stomach heat up, and a shock of excitment ran from his heart to his grion. He swallowed hard, and blinked a few times, trying to gain controll of his urges.

Darcy didn't know what to do, so she stomped past him and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and rested her back against it. 'Why did that have to happen?' she asked her self. Leaning back up, she took the towl that was around her and started ruffling her hair to dry it. She dressed her self in tweety bird pajama shorts and shirt that hung losly around her chest. She fed her guppies then was about to turn in when she remembered her show was about to turn on in a few moments. She thought for a few minutes, debating to go out and watch, but the last episode ended somsuspenseful and she had to know what happened next. Sighing, she walked out of her room and over to the couch where Loki sat in his jeans and a new cup of tea.

"Guess I forgot to get you pajamas." she says to him, and he looks up, surprized to see her so soon.

"Yes well. I don't mind sleeping nude." he teased.

"You are not sleeping nude on my couch." Darcy demanded, anger filling her once again.

Loki laughed. "You are cute when you are upset. I'll give you that."

"What are you talking about? I'm always cute. Now scoot over. My show is on."

Loki moved over to let her sit, and she turned the tv on, switching to channel 28. It was already a few minutes in and she cursed.

"Damn it."

"What is the show called?" Loki asked, taking a sip of tea.

"It's The Walking Dead. Great show. Now shut up." They sat back, Darcy intranced by the episode, and cursing when it came to comercial. Loki enjoyed watching her, and he had to admit, though he did not know what the show was about, he enjoyed watching with her. During comercials he would ask her about it, wondering what was happening and why. She didn't seem to mind. Darcy loved talking about it. Jane definitely wasn't into a show like this, so this gave her someone to talk to about it.

"And what are walkers?" he asks.

"Well, they are pretty much just zombies. They're the walking dead. They are dead, but some how they come back to life, and eat people, infecting them and changing them into zombies. Though in this show it's airborn, so if you die from a bite or not, your comming back as a walker."

The human mind was strange to Loki. What a venturous mind they had. The episode was almost over, and Loki found himself drifting on and off to sleep. For some reason, he had been getting rather tired lately. Perhaps it was the constant use of magic he had to use when posing as Odin. He would be tired for quite some time, and before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep. Darcy hadn't noticed, for she was in her zombie zone, however, she quickly snapped out of it when Loki slid out of the sitting position and his head fell onto her lap.

She gasped. 'Should I push him off, or something?' she asked her self. His hair lay on his face, and as he breathed in, a chunk of hair slipped into his mouth, and Darcy had to keep her self from laughing. 'That reminds me.' she thought to herself.

Slowly lifting up Loki's head, she slipped from under him and placed her pillow underneath his head for support. He moved to his back as he adjusted himsef, but he did not wake. Quietly, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors then walked back to the couch with the sleeping Loki. She smiled, and went to snipping his hair.


	4. PrankConsequences

Loki woke from the couch, and groand as he tried to sit up, his back cracking everytime he moved. He placed a hand on it. He wasn't sure how much more of the couch he could take. 'When did I fall asleep?' he wondered. He looked around to see if Darcy was there with him, but she was no where to be seen. He stood and headed for the shower. The pressure of the hot water would do him good. His back ached and he needed it to be messaged. He slipped out of his jeans and into the shower. The heat immediately relaxed his muscles and he turned so that the water pressure could get at his sore neck. The pillow was soft, but it didn't do him any good on the couch. Surely there was a way to get into Darcy's bed with out her freaking out.

Loki thought about it as he placed a hand on his head running it through his hair. "What?"

Loki ran both his hands through his hair, but there was barely any hair at all. He jumped out of the shower and looked into the mirror that had already began to steam up. His hair was short. He had bangs still, but they stopped at the end of his eyes, and he slicked it back. The back of his hair only ran to the nap of his neck. It looked much like how he had it when he had tried his first time to take over Asgard. He looked much younger. "DARCY!" he screamed and pulled a towel from the cabinet , wrapping it around his waist. He stomped down the hallway and kicked her door open with tremondous force. Darcy lay there in bed, her covers over her face as to avoid him.

"Darcy! I told you not to touch my hair. I warned you, yet you did it anyway!"

"I'm sorry. I had to. It was too long."

"You're sorry?! You're not sorry or else you wouldn't have done it!"

Darcy gathered the courage and pulled the blanket from her face to peer at him.

"Yep. You're right. I'm not sorry. AW! But look. You look much more handsome now."

"I don't care what I look like to you."

"You think beards are unproffesional but long hair is ok. Yeah. You're the one with the problem."

Loki scowled and made a b line for her bed, pulling the covers off her and grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her up.

"SHOCK!" she screamed. His grip on her only became tighter, as the shock wave ran through him, but then ran through her too, for they were touching, so she felt the shock as well. Darcy gritted her teeth from the pain as it went through them. She lost the balance on her knees and fell to the floor, Loki still tightly gripping her arm.

"Ow."

"Yes Darcy. Now you know how I fell."

Darcy looked up at him, now realizing that she was only inches from his mid section. She thanked all the heavens for him at least having the decency to wrap a towel around himself before he came barging in there.

Seeing her on the floor like this, her hair still a little damp from the shower she had taken the night before, and her eyes struggling not to stare at his towel. Her pouty red lips trembling, resting on her knees. Those perfect long legs. He felt his grion heat up, and tighten. Pulling her up onto her feet, he slid a hand behind her head, and before Darcy could think, their lips were pressed together. Imidiatly, Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist, hoisting her up and onto the bed.

Loki leaned into her, putting almost all his weight on her body, grinding into her mouth. He fondled and played with her tongue, not believing how a simple human could arouse him so much. She held him tightly around the neck, letting him into her mouth to toy with her tongue. After a moment, the need to breath crossed their minds so Loki slipped his tongue from her mouth, however, he kept at biting her lips and nibbled down her jaw to her neck, sucking and tasting, marking her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him further into her, and he groand from the pressure growing in his penis causing an erection, which Darcy gelt pressing against her shorts.

He wanted her at his mercy. To do what he wanted for a change. Loki slipped a hand down her waist and over to her legs, feeling her cringe as the feeling of his hand running down her thigh sent tingles throughout her body, and causing goosbumps to form on her arms. He slowly ran his finger across her thigh, edging closer and closer to her midsection. 'Fucking tease!' came a voice shouting from inside her head. She bit her lip as he continued to nibble at her neck.

Loki was just an inch from her midsection, when he noticed Darcy's skin had become rather hot beneath him, and she gribbed a chunk of his hair, waiting for him to do what he was doing. He waited in amusment.

"Loki." It came out slow and quiet. Almost a whisper, but wrapped in desire all the same. He could hear the frustration in her voice. He chuckled in her ear and placed his lips back on hers. He moved his thumb making invisible circles on the inside of her thigh, making her wait as long as he wanted. Finally Darcy took his hand and pulled it up to her lips, kissing them. Loki smiled down at her and let out a chuckle. She sure loved his hands. They were beautiful. He placed his lips back on hers, toying with them between his teeth, and moved his hand back down.

"Loki. I can't do this. I - AW!" Loki stopped her midsentence, by sliding his finger inside her. He then slid his other hand under her shirt and put the hand on her breast, fondling it. She arched her back, pressing her breast harder into his hand. After a moment or two, he stopped his fondling from both ends, grabbed her shirt and slipped it off of her. He looked upon her bare breasts, and spotted her tiny pink nipples. They were damn beautiful and they looked delisious. He looked up at her neck and saw her gulp. She was rather nervous. Cute. Loki reajusted himself, then leaned into her again, placing his lips on her breasts. He kissed and his tongue ventured till it met with her nipple. Darcy moaned in pleasure as Loki sucked and fondled her nipple with his tongue. Her breathing and moaning sent wild pleasure bolting through him, and it only made the pressure in his cock grow.

Placing his hand on her other breast, he felt it smooth and soft as he twirled his thumb around her nipple. Darcy loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against his mouth and hand. She arched her back again, pressing him harder onto her which made him chuckle. He nibbled and licked her nipple, making her goan with pleasure which only excited him that much more. After a few minutes, Loki let her breasts go, and he let his mouth venture downward. At first she groaned in frustration from the loss of friction on her breasts, but Loki quickly made up for it as he kissed down her cute petit stomach, and onto her thigh. He slid her shorts off of her and grabbed a leg with each hand spreading them. Darcy knew what was comming next. She placed an arm over her eyes as the heat in her body grew. Loki stuck his tongue out, licking the inside of her thigh, just inches away from her virgina. He could smell her, and it only aroused him more. He slowly leaned in and Darcy could feel his breath on her pussy, and she cringed her toes.

The door bell rang.

At the same time, Darcy and Loki let out a growl of anger. "Why!" Darcy silently screamed. Loki didnt want to stop either.

"Forget it." he demanded

"Wonder if it's Jane. Or - Ah! oh god!"

Loki ignored her what ifs, and placed his tongue inside her, licking and tasting. Rubbing his tongue on her sensitive area inside her, he could feel her shudder every time he felt like stroking it. Her toes wiggled with pleasure, and she grabbed her bedside, gripping on the sheets as he stroked her with his tongue. The bell rang again, but this time, Darcy didn't hear it. She was too lost in the pleasure as Loki was showing her the best time of her life. "Loki. I - oh, um." she lost her train of thought as he worked his magic. Not litteral magic if you were wondering.  
(HA! Anyway)

Grasping Loki's face with both her hands, she brought him back up to her lips to kiss him. He loved her enthusiam. Darcy's cell rang. She felt like tossing it against the wall and breaking it. Loki reached over to her bed side desk and grabbed it. It was Jane. Darcy took it from him, ending the call and texting her saying "I am at work. Please don't bother me. It's busy today." Then she tossed it aside and pressed her lips onto Loki's, hungery and tired of waiting. She slid her hands to his towl wrapped around his waist, and pulled it off, tossing it aside. He was now bare, just like she was.

Venturing his stomach and chest with her hands, she felt every outline of muscle and peck. Then ever so slowly, she reached down with a hand and grabbed his man hood. He let out a soft cry as she moved her hand along his penis, feeling it grow even more. She went slow at first, but after a few moments quickened her pace. He felt his knees giving out on him, and he let go of Darcy's lips, trying to keep his breath. Darcy was getting worried.

"Loki. How can you be so big? I don't think it's going to fit." She immidiatly felt embarresed as she heard the words comming out of her mouth. She hadn't ment to say them out loud.

"I mean. Um."

Loki smiled at her, a devilish grin. He chuckled low, his accent coming out thick and husky.

"Well, theres only one way to find out now is there."

Loki grabbed her hand that held his cock, and pulled it up around his neck, then he placed his cock on her pussy, and pushed. A cry of pleasure came out of both of them, as he started grinding, pushing deep inside her, then pulling almost all the way out, then bucking back in. Both their breathing became rather heavy, and Darcy couldn't help but call out to him with out realizing, which only aroused him that much more. She held him tightly, digging her nails into his back as he pressed inside her, going deeper than she ever thought could be. He was almost to his peak, when he pulled out of Darcy. She let out a cry of frustration. She was so close. Why did he have to tease her?

Loki grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up ontop of him. Darcy took a few seconds to regain her focus and sat, letting Loki's cock slide inside her. Loki grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into him, kissing her lips and cheeks a few times as the pressure grew inside each of them. She sat up, and started to rock against him, and he helped her gain a steady rhythm. His hands ventured down to her butt, cupping each cheek and squeezing them in his hands, then they went up her stomach, past her ribs, and finally to her breasts, and he squeezed those too, fondling them with his hands. "Oh Darcy. Ah!"

Darcy smiled as she heard Loki call out her name with such desire.

She enjoyed making him feel this way. More than that, she enjoyed having him make her feel this way. "You are more beautiful that I thought could be." he said, mostley to himself. Nonetheless, Darcy still heard it, and she pressed harder and harder against him, making him gasp and moan. The bed rocked with their movements, hitting against the wall rather loudly. Pleasure shot through their bodies, and Darcy could feel Loki was very close to his finish. Finally it came, and Loki's cum shot inside her and he yelled out in pleasure. Darcy kept going a few more moments before she felt herself taken over by orgasm, and Loki loved watching her face as she closed her eyes to try and think straight, and her mouth wide open, trying to catch her breath. He took this aportunity to grab her and steal those lips, kissing her passionatly.

She lay on his chest, both breathing heavily. After a few moments, Darcy lifted herself, letting Loki's penis pull out of her, and she lost her strength in her knees again and clasped on Loki's chest. He held her there for what seemed like hours, drawing imaginary circles onto her back, but she had quickly fallen asleep. He felt quite tired himself, wondering if sex always did that to a person, but he couldn't sleep. He was fighting inside his brain. Two sides of him at war.

On one hand, he slept with a mortal human. A being so below him he felt like puking. But on the other, she wasn't just any human. She was anything but a mere human. She got him to sleep with her didn't she? No other human could have done that. To make him want her so badly, and be able to pleasure him so wonderfully. No. She was beautiful, and if he were to give his virginity to anyone, he was glad it was her, though he was sure she had slept with someone else before him. He didn't want to think about that though. He wanted her, physicaly, sexualy. Mentaly on the other hand he would have to think about that. Loki chuckled at the thought. Sure she made him want to punch things, but even so, there was something about her that made Loki want her. Not just her physical state. She was so adorable, and sassy, and funny which he had to admit he enjoyed about her.

This thinking went on for a while, him second guessing himself and wondering what to do. It wans't like he could run away. He had to face it. But what? What was it he had to face? Darcy? His new found passion for a mortal? Maybe Thor was right. Maybe this world would help him for the better. Loki shook the thought from his mind. He was all he needed to be right now, and that's the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy rubbed at her eyes, yawning, for she was still rather tired. Feeling something laying beneath her, she held it tightly and snuggled into it. Then her eyes went wide as the memory of what had happened came to her. She looked up at Loki. He was still sleeping. Darcy smiled at him, seeing his soft features. It was strange that such a man wih a dark past could just sleep here, looking so lovely. She kissed his chest and nuzzled her nose against his peck. The room smelt of sex, but Darcy didn't mind. It was all Loki and her.

Loki grumbled in his sleep and tried turning to his side, however, the weight from Darcy kept him from doing so, and it stird him awake. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and looked down at Darcy who was smiling back at him. He grinned and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Morning." he says.

"Good morning sleepy beauty." Darcy says back with a laugh.

"You been watching me long?" asked Loki, raising a brow. Darcy's face turned red.

"What? No. I just woke up as well." She looked over at her clock that rest on her bedside shelf. It was 5:30pm.

"NO!" Darcy screamed sitting up on top of Loki without really thinking about it.

"I missed my shift! Damn it Loki! It's all your fault! Why did you have to make me horny?!"

"You made me horny first. Besides, I'm sure you can miss one day of work."

"I can not miss one day of work. I can't afford to miss a day of work. I don't have the luxary to miss a day." Darcy slid out of bed and grabbed her towl from the other night that she had hung on her door.

"Can I come with you?" asked Loki.

"What? Um. Sure I guess."

"Then you can make me dinner afterwards."

"What?! Hey. Just cause I slept with you doesn't make me your maid."

"No. You are much more than that." Loki stood, and Darcy couldn't help but run her eyes down his body. 'Damn he looks good.' she thought. Loki grinned, walking towards her and backing her up against the wall.

"What am I then?" she asks.

Loki lightly kissed her lips. So very soft and gentle. Much different than it had been the other night. So hungery and hard. "You're my lover." he wispered into her ear. Loki could here Darcy gulp and he stepped back from her and opened the door. "Well as always. Ladies first."

Darcy left the room and headed for the shower, Loki fallowing right behind. They got in together, but Darcy hardly looked at him as the shower pressure messaged her back. She was too confused. She didn't know what to do. Jane is going to kill her, though Thor would be pleased.

Loki saw she was in destress and hoped to destract her from it.

"So, this stuff is to wash your hair right?" he asked grabbing the shampoo, though he already knew the answer from his last few showers. Darcy nodded and he squeezed a bit onto Darcy's hair and messaged it in, letting the water wash it out. She liked the feeling of her head being messaged. It felt great. He repeated the action with the conditioner this time. Once it was all out, he washed his own hair, and Darcy scooted back so he could rince. She watched him scrub the bubbles from his hair and smiled. 'He is so handsome, it should be illigal.' she thought to herself. The water pouring down his chest and abs, and further. Darcy's face turned red again and Loki looked at her. "You ok?" he asked with a grin.

Darcy smiled. "Fine."

Loki wrapped a towl around Darcy, and opened the door so she could run to her room, however, there came a knock on the front door.

"Darcy! You alive in there?"

Darcy let out a very long and exagerated sigh.

"Hold on a second. I'm getting dressed." she yelled back. Running to her room, she ransacked her drawers grabbing her undies, slipping them on, then grabbed her bra, hooked it, and tried turning it, however, her body was still quite wet, and it wasn't going so well.

"Here. Let me." came the all to familiar voice behind her. Loki reached around and unhooked the bra from under her breasts. Holding her bra up, she slipped her arms through it and he hooked it in the back. Darcy could not stop the tingles as he touched her skin. After the bra was hooked, he leaned down giving her shoulder a kiss. She turned to face him with a smile.

"You're blushing." stated Loki with a smile.

"I am not!" Darcy turned away from him, walking to her closet to grab a pair of dark blue jeans and an ACDC t shirt.

"You're going to wear that. Surely there is something cuter for you to wear." Loki stated looking a little bit upset.

"I'm not trying to look cute. I don't need to do that. It comes naturaly."

Loki chuckled, as she slipped on her cloths. "What are you doing Loki. Get dressed. Stop standing there in just a towl. It's weird."

"I thought you liked looking at my body." he says with a mishivious grin.

"Not when people are over. I don't need you making me all horny right now." Darcy rushed out her room ,grabbing her scarf from the voat rack and opened the front door. "Hey Jane. Barb. What are you two doing here?" she said, wrapping the scarf around her neck. She let out a small laugh. "Chili." she stated, but it was really there to hide the hikies Loki left on her neck.

"Just checking in. We came over earlier today to drop a few things off, but no one answered, so then I called you and I guess you were working so." Jane shrugged.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. They called me in late nottice." Darcy gave a nervous laugh. "So what is it that you got for me?"

"Well, they are actually for Loki." says Barb handing the three gift bags to Darcy.

"Oh. I see how it is." They all went inside, and Loki was sitting on the couch, fully clothed in his black jeans and white dress shirt, but no shoes. "Oh hello Barb. Nice to see you."

"Got you some cloths. I know what salery Darcy has, so I thought I'd help out."

"That's sweet of you." Loki stated, standing.

"You could have just helped with my rent." Darcy said with a smile.

"What happened to your hair? I mean, it looks much beter, but it could look a lot more profesional." asked Jane.

"Well. Darcy thought it would be funny to cut my hair as I slept."

"What? Already pranking him Darcy?" asked Jane with a laugh.

"It was way to long. I didn't have enough to go get it cut, so I cut it myself. You have to admit though, it looks really good."

"I'll take you out and get you a propper hair cut Loki." said Barb. "Now open up your gifts."

Darcy handed the gift bags to Loki who sat back down and picked through the bags. All together their were a pair of silk green pjs, cotton green and black Grinch pjs, which Barb explained "What? He's a grump. Plus it's his favorite colors."

Loki laughed and continued searching. He pulled out a few packages of black socks, a few packages of boxer briefs and finally a few extra t shirts.

"Thank you so much Barb." Loki stood and opened his arms out to Barb who smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a hug. "Yeah. Nice muscles. I love hugging you." Loki laughed at Barbs comment, and he let her go lifting his hand up to his mouth to try to stop himself from laughing.

"Well. That's not akward." stated Darcy.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Jane, trying to ignore her mother flirting with Loki.

"Oh um. I don't know. Barb can see what I have."

"Me. I'm the guest Darcy. You cook."

"Fiiine!" Darcy left the living room and entered the kitchen in an attemp to find something that would feed all of them. Barb fallowed behind her, leaving Loki and Jane together alone. Loki gave her a half hearted smile then turned to the tv, flipping through the channels. Jane desided to leave and enter the kitchen as well, however, Barb turned her away and she was forced to stay in the living room with Loki. Jane didn't want to make small talk, and Loki felt the same, so they stayed quiet, and Loki stopped at channel 28 as a rerun of The Walking Dead played.

"You watch this?" Jane asked disgusted as Carol was trapped in a bedroom trying to open a window that just wouldn't open.

"Yes. Darcy put it on last night, and I enjoyed watching it."

Jane watched in suspence as the boy lost his shoe to the zombie (walker) and she let out a relieved sigh as he got away.

"That's funny. The worlds lost to death, and he stops to enjoy a cane of pudding. You humans really are strange."

Jane looked over at Loki, seeing him smile.

"This is just sad Darcy. You have no food in here." complained Barb.

"Yes I do. I have a bag of chicken. I have mac and cheese. And I have cereal. I have plenty. And it's not like you guys come here to hang out. It all happens at your house."

Barb grabbed a few boxes of mac and cheese and started a pan of hot water resting it on the stove. Then she grabbed a cake pan from the cabinet, a cheese grader, a plate, and a blocked of chedder and motzorella cheese. Darcy went to gradding the cheese while Barb got a bag of chicken out, boiling them in water. Once the mac and cheese were done, Darcy stired in the cheese packet and set it aside till the chicken was boiled and seasoned, then Barb cut the breasts into bite size pieces, scooping them into the mack and cheese pan. Darcy then poured the noodles into the cake pan, covering them in the extra shreded cheese and stiring it in, she placed it in the oven at 350. A half hour later they called Loki and Jane to the table and they sat down to eat.

"What is this?" asked Loki. Wasn't anything they had up in Asgard, but it looked pretty good, all crispy and cheesy .

"It's baked mac and cheese and chicken. Eat it." Darcy demanded taking a bite.

"Ok then."

The clock hit 11:30 when Barb and Jane said their goodbyes. Jane had wanted to stay for the night, but Barb told her otherwize. Barb could see something between Darcy and Loki, and she didn't think Jane was ready for that yet. Cleaning up, Barb had pulled Darcy aside to ask her about her akward glances and cute smiles she was giving Loki all night, and of the mishivouse grins he was giving back. Darcy's face turned red and she began to laugh nervously saying nothing was going on between them. Darcy was glad that Loki was doing the dishes and not listening to the conversation. He probably would have done something highly inapropriate.

Now getting Loki to do the dishes wasn't easy. Darcy had told him to do them, but he refused saying, "I am a god, and do not listen to mortals." Really he didn't mind doing the dishes, but he loved making a scene. He smiled as Darcy complained. "I worked over a hot stove all day, you can at least do the dishes." she yelled, throwing her arms up and waving them. "You were in the kitchen for an hour. Hardly a whole day." he responded back. "You know what I meant!"

Barb walked up behind Loki and gave him a hug from behind. Loki placed his hand on her arm and chuckled. "Alright. I'll do them."

"Of course you do it when Barb comes over here." Darcy stated with an annoyed look.

"Of course. She terrifies me."

"Well, good bye you two. Behave." Barb looked over at Darcy with a silly grin and Darcy just rolled her eyes.

Loki waved from inside and finally Darcy was able to close the door. "Oh! So tired."

"Since we slept together, surely I will be able to share the bed with you."

"You think so? Did you just sleep with me so you can have the bed?" asked Darcy, an eye brow raised at him.

"That's one reason yes."

Darcy mouth held a gap and her brows went forward offended. "You can sleep your ass on the couch."

"I was just playing. I am the trickster you know. Ha ha." Loki laughed nervously. Darcy ignored him, leaving him in the living room in his silk pj's and headed for her room. She crawled into bed and hugged her pillow. She couldn't believe she slept with that man. Yes, he looked like he was joking, but even so. She just couldn't know what she had gotten into.

Her door creeked open and she listened to the click as it shut again.

"Darcy. Can I sleep in bed with you?"

Darcy sighed. He would probably end up in there anyway. "Yeah. Why not?"

Loki snuggled in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Darcy grabbed his hand and ran her fingers down his nuckles. Loki's hands were slender, but strong. He proved that earlier that day.

Darcy turned to look at Loki who was already almost alseep. He seemed to be constantly tired. She gave him a light kiss on his chin, and he smiled.

Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all stood in the dinning hall, cutting it off from everyone else.

"Have any of you had any luck finding Odin?" Thor asked, his eyes filled with hope. No one wanted to answer him, and they looked at eachother with sorrowful eyes.

Fandral finaly broke the silents. "Sorry Thor. None of us have."

"How about Heimdell? Has anyone heard from him yet?" asked Thor.

"He contacted me. Me said that he was still on the search, but it doesn't seem like he is in this galaxy anymore." Volstagg answered.

"Nonesence. Surely he still is. Loki is powerful, but he can not be that powerful." stated Siff in disbelieve. "Besides. Creatures have gotten past Heimdell before, and don't forget that Loki was the one able to bring Lofison here without having Heimdell see. Just wait. Odin is probably right under our noses, yet we can not sence him."

"Hopefully that will be the case and he isn't trapped some where evil." Volstagg stated.

"Are you sure the best answer was to send him to Midgard? I mean, I understand the braslets and collar will limit his powers, but he can still hurt people down there. Midgardians have many weapons on their planet. I'm sure he can figure out some way to really hurt someone." stated Siff.

"I think it will be fine. Darcy, Jane, and Barb are watching over him.. If anyone can keep him in line it would be those three." Thor answered.

"What ever you think is best. Shouldn't you be down there though, just in case?" asked Fandral.

"Right. When you hear anything about my fathers where abouts, tell me immediately. I will come back to check in."


	6. Introducing Terror

"So are you guys going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D about this?" Darcy asked, taking a sip of cola. Darcy and Jane stood in the kitchen making a pitcher of lemonade. Darcy wanted to go visit Jane and see if she heard any news from Thor, but she had none. Naturaly, she had to drag Loki with her, which he wasnt too happy about, but it gave him a chance to see Barb. He didn't want to admit it, but he was missing her already. She reminded him much of his own mother. He couldn't help but be drawn by it.

"Um. No I'm not. Thor advised against it. He didn't think that they would be very helpful, which you know. He's right."

"Yeah. I don't think imprisoning him and stuff would help the situation."

"How are you doing with him by the way? Is he behaving? I mean, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. It is Loki you know." Jane looked at Darcy with much concern. Darcy just smiled.

"Oh please. He's more bark than bite if you know what I mean." Then she laughed.

Loki heard this from the living room where he and Barb sat on the couch, talking about her day. He smiled and said, "No bite hu? I sure got her screaming for me the other day."

Barb's grin was from ear to ear, and her cheeks went red. "Ohhh! I knew there was something going on between you two. Hehehe! I love it. Tell me everything. Not about the sex, but about everything else. Are you two having fun? What have you been doing?" Barb was overly excited.

"Darcy is great. She frustrates the hell out of me though. She is a pain in my ass, but I . . . I enjoy her. Not so **i**ntolerableI suppose. Didn't see myself being with a human from Midgard. Actually, I never really saw my self being with anyone, so I have been- I don't feel like my self. She makes me feel." He stopped. He would never say it. Then again, he didn't have to.

"Better." Barb stated, finishing his sentence. Loki looked towards the floor.

"It's been a very interesting few days. Really has taken alot out of me."

Barb ruffled Loki's hair as though he were a child, and he frowned, closing his eyes and remembering when Frigga would do that when he was a child. This just made Barb laugh and she put an arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Loki felt tears threatening to run down his cheeks and he quickly bleeked them away, swallowing a knot in his throat.

Barb grabbed both his hands in hers. They were so small compared to his. She gave him a heartwarming smile and he couldn't help leaning his head down on her shoulder to let her wrap her arms around him and pet his head. "You're such a sweet heart." she says.

"I know."

Jane watched as her mother comforted him. Darcy smiled at the site letting out an "Aw!"

Darcy wanted to do something for him. But what?

"Loki? I need to go buy some more fish food if you want to come with."

Loki looked up at Darcy who stood in the kitchen door frame, smiling at him. He hated that she had seen him like that. Vulnerable. He frowned. "Don't I have to?" he asked.

"Right. Come on then."

"Can we come with Darcy?" Barb asks. "When we get back, the limonade should be nice and cold by the time we get back."

"Sure. You can come."

They all packed into Darcy's van to head to the mall. They were going to go to pet co, however, Barb insisted they go somewhere to get Loki's hair done, so Darcy desided that the mall would be the best place since she could go get fish food while Loki got his hair fixed. Not that it looked bad. Darcy thought it was sort of cute in a way.

They enterd the mall and hunted down a Great Clips that had a little section to itself and Barb checked them in using the name Chris Barker and her number to sign Loki in. The woman behind the counter handed her a few men hair cut magazines and they all took their seats. Loki flipped through the pages, trying to find hair he liked. Darcy had originaly planed to go on without them, but she was curoise to see what he would pick, and every now and then she would point to one that looked cute. Barb marked a few pages in the book of the hair Loki was interested in.

"How about this one?" Jane asked. She felt uncomfortable doing this with Loki, but a part of her couldn't help but feel excited at looking at the different hair cuts.

"Are you ready?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"I think so. I want this one." Loki wouldn't show it to the women, and he handed it to one of the woman behind the counter, who handed it to a short Mexican woman. Her hair was in a nat of wild curls that bounced whenever she moved, and Jane wondered how much hairspray she had to put in it to keep that up everyday.

"Well hello cutey. What are you getting today? Wow. Thats a nice one. That will look great on you darling. Lovely. Yummy. Come sit over here, and I'll get you comfortable."

Darcy giggled at the womans tone, and Loki found him self smiling hearing _his_ woman giggle. It sounded so cute. He sat down and the woman went to work on him.

"So Mr. Handsome. You want a shampoo too?"

"Um, no. Just cut it."

"Alright. My name is Tina by the way. You got a girlfriend Mr." Tina started snipping at his hair.

"Um. Yes." he looked over at Darcy, who looked away smiling, a light blush on her cheeks. Loki loved it when she did that. Fortunatly for her, Jane was looking in a magazine of her own, wondering how Thor would feel if she got her own hair cut.

"Her. Nice. She's a cutey too. Lucky girl. You know. You look fimiliar Mr. - what you say your name was?"

Darcy and Barb looked over at him and gulped. Loki simply just smiled. "My name is Chris."

'Cool name. My little hermano has a friend named Chris."

"Really?" Loki wasn't all that interested, but he figured making small talk wouldn't kill him.

"Lips like sugar. My lips like sugar. Candy that you sprung Candy that you sprung!" This song came from Janes cell, and she quickly answered it. "Thor?"

"Jane. Where are you? I am at Barbs, but you are not here." came Thor from the other end.

"I'm at the mall. We shouldn't be too long. We are getting Loki's hair cut, and Darcy has to get some fish food or something."

"Loki is letting you cut his hair?" Thor was really confused. Loki hated it when people touch his hair. unless it was mother of course.

"Yeah. Darcy cut it when he was sleeping, so we are getting it fixed."

"Oh. May I come."

"You can if you want."

Loki looked over to her, however, Tina made him look back at the mirror. "Stop moving. You're gonna make me mess up."

Jane stood and left the store so they could talk privatly. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Has everything gone ok? Any leads on your father yet?" she asks.

"I am afraid not. I have no idea what to do Jane."

Jane felt uncomfortable. She hated the state Thor was in right now. It unsettled her, and she just wanted him to be ok. "Well come here and we can figure it out together."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too."

Ten minutes went by and Loki was finished. He stood, brushed himself off, and turned to pose for the girls.

"Oh Loki. You look so handsome." stated Barb.

Darcy smiled. "Yes. He does."

Tina turned to the woman that stood at the counter to greet people. 

"Hey Bonnie. look at this guy. Doesn't he look like Tom Hiddleston?"

"That guy from War Horse who dies in battle with the saddest look in all of history on his face which is the reason why I can't ever watch the show again?"

"Yeah. That one."

"He does actually. Though Tom Hiddleston is blond I think."

"No. I think he is naturally auburn."

"Are you sure? I think I heard somewhere it was naturally blond, but he died it black or something for a film and then it just kinda looks auborn now."

Tina shrugged. "I don't know, but I got to get me a piece of that ass."

Darcy burst out with laughter and hurried Loki out the door while Barb payed.

"Alright. Now I need to get to the pet store." she stated.

"Pet store? Right. You humans keep animals in cages to be sold."

"You don't do that on Asgard?"

"No. We jsut capture the animals we want, then tame them. Not a big deal."

They took an esculator to the second floor and they were comming past Hot Topic. The pet store was just around the corner. Walking past Hot Topic, Darcy spotted something in the corner of her eye. She turned to look. They were black leather gloves with the fingers cut short. Would only go to a persons knuckles. She couldn't remember what type of gloves they were called, but they were perfect.

"You guys keeping going. I'll catch up."

They stopped and looked at her confused.  
"It's fine guys. The pet shop is just around there. I'll be there in a sec." Darcy stated.

"What up?" Jane asked, taking a step closer.

"I just forgot something in here the other say that I need to pick up."

"We can wait for you."

"It's ok. Just go."

Barb grabbed Loki and Janes hand, pulling them forward to the pet store while Darcy ran in and bought the leather gloves.

When she got to the pet store, Loki stood in the cat section, a little fur ball in each arm.

"AW!"

"What did you get Darcy?" asked Barb.

Darcy pulled her aside and grabbed the gloves from her small plastic bag.

"It's for Loki. Can you hide them in your purse?" she asked

"Of course."

Darcy handed her the gloves, then opened the door into the cat section where Loki and Jane were.

Loki had a child like grin on his face as the kittens in his arms mewed and pawed at his face.

"That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen." stated Darcy, and Loki turned to face her, a slight blush on his cheeks. He put the kittens down carfully and cleared his throat.

"I've got the fish food." stated Jane, holding an adult cat. At that moment, Thor came in.

"Jane. Found you."

Loki glared at Thor. He was the last person he wanted to see.

"Loki. You look so different." Thor stated, giving him a smile. Loki turned away from him, giving his attention now to the kittens.

"I want this one Darcy."

He pointed to a black kitten, no more that six weeks old. His paws were white and around his mouth was as well, including his left ear.

"I cant get you a cat."

"Why not?"

"I don't have the money for one."

"I can buy it." stated Barb.

"Thank you Barb." said Loki.

"No. Barb. That's nice of you and all, but we can't ask you to spend almost a hundred dollors on a kitten."

"Nonesence. You have a pet friendly apartment right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's settled."

Loki picked the black one up and held it in the air with one hand. It was very small.

"You're not that cute." he stated. Immidiatly after he said this, the kitten leaned in and licked Loki's nose, then lied their in his hand limp, like he had no bones. Loki bit his lip to keep from smiling, and he could feel a laugh creeping out of his throat.

"See. Not cute at all." he stated through gritted teeth.

"That was definately considered adorable." Darcy stated and reached out to pet the kitten, however, Loki pulled the kitten away.

"He's mine."

"Fine. I didn't want to pet him anyway."

"You can not lie to me Darcy."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but he paid her no mind. He was too busy admiring his new kitten. 'Great! He's gonna pay more attention to that damn cat than he will me. Of course, I can't blame him. I would probably do the same thing.' she thought to herself.

"I hate how the adult cat's have it. No one really wants them so they get put down." Jane stated.

"What do you mean put down?" asked Thor.

"She means they get killed. The humans kill them." answerd Loki, not taking his eyes off his cat.

"What? If no one wants them they just get killed off?" asked Thor in horror. "I must get an adult cat. I'll get all of them."

"No. Let's not do that." said Jane.

"Why not."

"Well one. I doubt you have earth money on you, and I surly dont have enough on me to by all of these adult cats. Two, I would have no place to put them."

"I would bring them to Asgad with me so they can live happily. We have no cat's up there and I know they will find good homes."

"You can get one. That's it."

"But Jane!"

"No buts. One."

Thor huffed and looked around at the cats. There were so many to chose from, it was hard. His gaze finally fell upon an orange creamy colored long haired cat, with peircing green eyes. It was very fat, and just layed their looking up at him. They made eye contact for several minutes before the cat turned it's head to look away from him. His cheeks were fluffy and once the cat rested his head on his paws, his cheeks reminded Darcy of raw doe hanging off the counter top.

"I want that one."

"Of course you do." Jane sighed.


	7. Rage

They made it back to Barb's house and Thor sat his cat on the couch. Loki kept his in his shirt with the kittens head being the only thing you could see of it.

"Have you come up with names yet you two." Darcy asked.

Thor answered immediately. "His name is Maximus." Darcy burst out with laughter.

"I guess that works." she says, trying to stop laughing, but failing to do so.

Maximus licked his nose and yawned. He lied on the couch looking like a big ball of orange fluff.

"How about you Loki?" asked Jane.

"His name is Terror."

"Terror?"

"Yes. Terror. He may apear to be cute now, but he will soon use that to his advantage and be able to strike terror into the hearts of men."

Jane, Darcy, and Barb were all smiles and giggles when he said this. He on the other hand was very serious.

"Well. As always, it was great haning out, but I got to get home and feed my fish. I'm surprized they aren't all dead yet considering how many times I've forgotten to feed them." Darcy stated.

"They won't be alive for much longer." They all turned to look at Loki who had Terror out and in his hand, rubbing under his chin with his thumb. The kitten purred.

"You keep that adorable little thing away from my fish."

I can not guarantee anything."

Darcy and Loki left as all but Loki said their goodbyes.

"I still don't know what a guppie looks like." stated Thor, a little disappointed.

"Oh. We didn't show him at the pet store. I forgot." said Jane. "But that's fine. I'll show you online when we get to my place. Bye mom."

Loki sat hugging Terror to his chest as he hid in his shirt. Terror didn't much care for the car ride, and it was all Loki could do to calm him down. They were half way to Darcy's apartment when she forgot something. "Oh. I have to go back."

"What? Why?"

"I forgot something."

"Surely it can wait."

"Yes. But I don't want it to."

"Just get home. You can call them later and see if Barb will drive it to you. I need to get Terror out of the car."

"Fine."

Once there, Loki jumped out of the car and hurried inside, leaving Darcy behind in the car. She pulled out her cell and dialed Barb. "Hey. I forgot those gloves I bought Loki. Can you bring them to me?"

"Not at the moment. I am making dinner. How about tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I will probably just come and get them. I'm sure I will be visisting anyway."

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Love you Darcy."

"Love you too."

"Send my love to Loki."

"Um. Ok."

Darcy ran inside her apartment to find Loki laying on th couch with Terror hoisted up into the air laying limp in Loki's hands. Silly cat. Just didn't care. Darcy went and sat by Loki on the floor looking up at the cat.

"Whacha doing?" Darcy asks.

"I am testing the patience of this kitten. I want to see how long it will take before he meows. He is quite good. Do you want to pet him?"

"Yes." Darcy said, reaching a hand out, however, Loki pulled Terror away.

"Well too bad."

Darcy frownd, and the kitten meowed. "Finally." Loki said, placing the kitten down onto his chest. His arms were getting tired. Loki noticed Darcy's expression from the corner of his eye and wanted to laugh. "Jealouse?"

Darcy laughed. "Yes. I am totaly jealouse of a cat."

She stood up, but Loki let Terror go and grabbed her waist pulling her down so she sat on his stomach, her legs dangling off the couch. Terror mewed again, and hopped off the couch heading for the kitchen. "Oh. I wanted to pet him." Darcy whined. Loki chuckled and pulled her down, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. She rest their on top of him for a while in silents listening to the rythm of Loki's heart beat.

"So what did you forget at Barbs?" Loki asked, breaking the silents.

"None of your busness." Darcy states with a soft smile.

Loki chuckled. She was such a pain. But the good kind of pain. Loki rubbed her head and she found herself getting tired by the second.

"Stop Loki. I still have to cook dinner, and put the litter box out for the cat. No. It's your cat, so your job. You have to put up the litter box and make sure he's fed."

Loki chuckled. "All in good time Darling."

"No. Now."

Loki could hear her fatique in her voice, and felt her chest raise and drop slower and slower.

"You need to get some sleep."

"No. I'm wide awake." Darcy lied. A yawn escaped her throat which made Loki chuckle again.

"Yeah. Wide awake. Why don't you just rest your eyes for a little while."

"Fine. But just a little while. Don't leet me fall asleep. I'll punch you." Darcy warned.

Loki laughed.

"Loki you bastard! You let me fall asleep."

Loki moaned and rubbed his eyes. They were still on the couch.

"Oops." he said with a grin.

Darcy sighed and climbed off him.

"If that cat of yours shit somewhere, your cleaning it up."

Darcy hopped into the shower and came out in her towl, rushing to her room. When she came out, she was wearing dark blue jeans and her Starbucks shirt.

Loki had the litter box set in the bathroom and the cat food down on the floor in the kitchen. He hopped into the shower after her and came out in light blue jeans and a blue dress shirt that Barb had bought for him. His hair was combed back and his face had become a little stubbly with hairs.

"Wow Loki. You look very handsome today." Darcy said with a smile and two thumbs up.

"And I don't everyday?" asked Loki with a grin.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't. You're going to have to show me."

Darcy walked up to Loki and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with a smile. She leaned up on her toes and planted a kiss on Loki right on his chin, then snuggled her nose into his chest. Loki chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"I was hoping for something more sexual, but I guess that will do." stated Loki with a smile. Darcy burst out in laughter.

"Maybe later. I got to get to work."

"I'll go grab Terror."

"No. We can't bring him with us."

"And why not?" asked Loki, letting her go and stepping back.

"Because my job doesn't allow pets. Terror will be fine. Where is he anyway?" Darcy asks looking around.

"He's on the couch."

"Alright then. Let's go." She grabbed Loki's hand and lead him out the door.

Loki sat at the corner of the room which he labled as his, and watched Darcy hurry about filling up drinks and pulling out pastries for the costumers. They had been there for two hours now, the whole time Loki watched the first few episode of The Walking Dead on Darcy's Netflix account. She had showed him how to use it before she began her shift. It was time for her to go on break, so grabbing a piece of carrot cake, she left her station and sat next to Loki.

"Are we almost done here?" he asked.

"Almost. Only a few more hours."

Loki sighed and bit into the carrot cake Darcy brought him.

"Are you not liking the show?" she asked.

"The show is just fine. I'm just bored. These women keep staring at me."

"Don't men like it when women stare?" asked Darcy confused.

"I don't. It's inpolite."

"That's true." Darcy looked around, and there were many woman looking at the two of them, however, when Darcy would meet their eyes, they quickly looked away.

The bell dinged as a costumer came in. He wore a heavy brown coat, and a New York Yankees hat covered his face. No one payed him any mind at first. No one at all. Their were a lot of weirdos in New York, that after a while you didn't seem to notice them so much anymore. The man had both hands in his pockets and waited in line. By the time he was up, Darcy was gone from Loki's side and back in her station. Becca had to leave for a dentist appointment so Darcy's half hour break was cut in half.

"Hello sir. What can I get for yeah?" asked Darcy with a smile. The man didn't look up, which Darcy found unsettling about him. His hand wiggled in hi pocket.

"Is everything ok sir?" Darcy asked, trying to hide the shakyness in her voice.

The man smiled, though Darcy couldn't see it. The man pulled out his hand which held out a Glock 34 Pistol. Darcy gasped.

"Give me all the money in the register!" he demaned, still not looking up at her.

"Really? Why today?" Darcy whined and she opened the cash register. Loki looked up to see what the comotion was about as the people around him screamed and dropped to the floor, giving him a clear view of Darcy and the man.

"Get a bag to put it all in." the man demanded.

"You didn't bring one? Don't jerks like you usualy bring a bag when they rob a place?" she asked pissed.

"Watch it." he warned. Darcy locked eyes with Loki, who looked like he was going to tare this man to shredds. Darcy knew Loki could take him down easy. She just needed to buy him some time.

"What? You'll shoot? Please. I doubt theres even bullets in your gun. Look at you. Is this your first time robbing someone. You don't even have a mask. Isn't that what the first lesson is in douche bag college? Always wear a mask before robbing a place." Darcy was on a role. Daniel lie on the floor a few feet behind her. He wanted more than anything to help, but he knew if he got up now, he would only make matters worse. So he just lied there, shouting from inside his mind, telling her to stop talking and do what the man says.

Loki stood. With quick steadyness, and in almost complete silents, snuck up behind the man.

"That's mine who you are pointing that gun at." he whispered to the man.

The man turned in horror, wondering how he was able to sneak up on him like that, and pointed the gun on Loki.

'Humans and their guns.' thought Loki disgusted. Loki swooped his arm, hitting it against the mans wrist that carried the Glock 34 Pistol, and swung his other arm up connecting his fist to the guys jaw. The man fell back onto the counter, slamming his head against the cash register which clicked it open. Loki did not wait for the man to recover, and instead hit him again in the gut, and punched in his nose, shattering it with sharp snaps of the bone. The man began to randomly shoot, and one bullet peirced through Loki's side. Loki clinched it and let out a small cry. Darcy jumped on the counter, grabbing the man from behind before he could fire the gun again.

She held on tight to his neck in hopes of making him pass out, and Loki stood back up, clinching the arm with the gun and twisting it, popping his shoulder out of place. The pain shot through his body, and the man let the gun go. Daniel meanwhile crawled to the sink, pulling out the fire extinguisher. Standing he called out to Darcy who turned to see him. She took one look at the fire extinguisher and hoped off of the mans back, and held her arms out as Daniel tossed it to her. Loki spun the man around and Darcy swung making contact with the mans jaw, shattering that as well. The man fell to the floor in defeat, and almsot past out from the pain, but Loki wasn't done with him yet. He turned the man onto his back and knelt down beside him, punching him over and over. This terrified Darcy. She didn't know what to do. She had never seen Loki so angry before. He was turning back to that dark side of his. No.

Darcy dropped the fire extinguisher and dropped to the floor behind Loki, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him from behind.

"Loki. You have to stop now. It's alright. He's harmless now. He can't hurt anyone. Please Loki. Stop."

"How can I! This bastard was going to kill you. And for What?! Money?! You humans are pathetic!"

Darcy cringed. That comment hurt her. Says the man that tried to kill a bunch of people in order to rule them. She wanted so bad to say that, but she couldn't with all these people around. She just couldn't put him in that danger, or most improtantly, put the civilians in danger.

Darcy pulled on Loki, tying to get him to stop before he killed the man if he wasn't dead all ready. She grabbed his arms and with all her strength crossed them onto his chest and held him back. He finally gave in seeing that there wasn't much left to punch of the guys face. It was all crushed up bone now. Loki felt the wound in his side, and tears started flowing from his eyes. 'Damn that hurts.' he thought to himself. Loki stopped for second, and felt Darcy behind him. She was vilently shaking. 'Damn.'

Loki unwrapped her arms from him and slowly turned his body to face her. She was weeping heavily, and wouldn't look at him. Loki put his hands on each cheek of hers and pulled her face up. Darcy took one look at him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Loki sighed and picked her up bridal style, trying his best to ignore the pain in his side. He carried her out the door and into her car.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked him. "We need to get you to a hospital so they can sew you up."

"I am not going to any hospital. I am taking you home."

"But Loki-"

"No buts." He slipped his hand in Darcy's pocket, pulling out her phone, and searched for Barbs number. He told her the situatoin and she said she be there asap.

"Thank you Barb."

Daniel came running out with manager Richard.

"Darcy. Are you alright?" Richard asked, before Daniel could.

"Yes. More shaken up than anything, but I'm fine."

"That was some heroic deed you two did. Thank you so much. From now on, you two are going to get free Starbucks drinks for the rest of your lives. You look like you need a hospital." Richard stated, turning to Loki.

"I'm not going to a hospital. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Darcy. I have your lap top." He handed it to Darcy who thanked him with a smile. Loki had her sitting in the passenger side, but he was still standing outside of the car next to her. He wanted to be in there with Darcy to comfort her.

"I would get out of here before the police come and people start pointing you two out." Richard stated. "Don't want anything going with the police. I'll take the tape from the scene out so they don't find it. I don't want to risk you two getting introuble for killing a man."

"So he did die?" Darcy asked.

"Yes. He's pretty dead."

The Starbucks was almost completly empty instead of the few workers that were still in the store, not sure of what to do. Darcy looked over at Loki who just stared at the ground.

"Good ridance I say." came Richard.

"Yeah. No kidding. All scum bags like that just need to die." Daniel stated. Loki looked up at the two of them. He was for sure that they would have said stupid things like he deserved a fair trial or something. But no. They agreed with Loki that he needed to die. They heard police sirens as Barb came up in a cab. Loki picked Darcy up once again and carried her to the cab.

"I'll keep your van here till you get back alright." Richard called out after them.

"Thank you." Darcy replied, her words comming out shaky. Darcy sat in between Barb and Loki who both felt like cuddling her. Barb resisted, however, just holding Darcy's hand as Loki pulled Darcy into him, holding her tightly against his chest from behind her and she rested her head on his shouler. After a while Loki noticed she stoped shaking, and she was almost her old self again. They made it back to Darcy's in what seemed like hours, but was really not even forty minutes, and Loki bled out little by little. The little bit of power he was able to use made most of the bleeding stop, but he wasn't able to close the wound. They couldn't take him to the hospital or else they would find out who he was. Barb called Jane and Thor telling them to meet at Darcy's. Barb and Darcy hurried Loki inside, each carrying one side of him as his feet dragged behind. He was barely conscience as they gently put him onto the couch.

Darcy ran to her bathroom grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink and ran back out. Terror climbed up on the arm rest where Loki's head lay and started licking his forhead, which made Loki smile though he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Barb kept shaking him, talking to him to make sure he didn't pass out. Darcy tore his shirt open and took a cloth and pourd some alchohal on it. She dabbed up the wound which made Loki cry out in pain.

"It looks like a clean shot. I don't think there's any bullet inside you. It went clean all the way through." Darcy stated. "I don't have anything to sew him up with."

Barb disapeard into the kitchen and came back out with a buture knife and lighter. Taking the lighter, she heated the knife up till it was blazing hot and stuck it to Loki's skin, making him cry out in pain. It was aganizing. The skin melted together, stopping the bleeding once again, and she repeated this quickly on the other side. Darcy taped a bandage on his front stomach then warned Loki she needed him to turn to his side again. Darcy helped him turn, all the while Loki grunted and groand and let out a few cries as the pain consumed him. Darcy couldn't stop crying. "I know. I know. It's going to be alright."

Darcy taped him on that side, then wrapped him up. All Loki wanted to do was go to sleep, but Barb and Darcy kept him awake. "Loki. You can't sleep. You may go into a comma." stated Darcy. Thor and Jane came in, not caring to knock. Thor took one look at his brother, and clasped to his knees. "Loki." he whispered, and Loki looked up at him, just noticing his presence.

"Hello Thor. Come to kill me while I'm weak?" That was Loki's sence of humor, but no one was laughing. "Too soon?"

Thor shook his head and placed a hand on the back of Lokis head. He gently rested his forehead and Loki's there for a moment, not saying a thing. Loki let him do it. He was too tired to do anything about it, even if he might have wanted to, which in all honesty, he didn't. He liked the familiar feeling of his big brother comforting him. He missed it.


	8. Fluttery

"Darcy hasn't left his side all day." Jane stated, crossing her arms. Barb could tell her daughter was rather worried about Darcy.

Thor smiled. "I know. It must meen that Loki has made a friend in Darcy. This is great. He's getting better."

"I'm sorry Thor. I know he saved my life and everything, but I just can't forgive him for all the lives he's taken, and my city that he destroyed. I cant. And I'm not ok with their friendship."

"I know Jane. I know. But it's up to them to decide if they want a friendship or not. I just hope that Darcy can help fuel that light inside Loki. Something I just wont ever be able to do."

Loki stired, groaning in his sleep. He tried to bring his hand up to his face, however, something was holding on to it. He looked down to find Darcy, sitting on her knees, her hand in his, and her head resting on his thigh fast asleep. He immediately smiled, feeling his heart flutter as he watched her sleep. He slid his hand from under hers and placed it ontop of her hand holding it not ever wanting to let go. He enjoyed this new feeling he had with Darcy. It felt cozy and fluttery.

A yawn was forming in his chest, and he did his best to keep it down, but it came out anyway, which sent a wave of pain from his side through out his whole body. A gasp escaped his mouth and with his other hand, he gripped his side. Darcy's eyes shot open and she scooted forward.

"Loki. Is everything alright?" she asks.

"I got shot. Of course I'm not alright." he complained.

Darcy put her hands up. "Ok. Just asking."

Why would she ask such a stupid question? Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Darcy." He smiled at her.

"Does that hurt?" Darcy asked, touching his wound.

"Ah! Yes that hurts!"

"Oops. Sorry." Darcy sniggered but then got serious. "I thought you were going to die. Just like that. That would be silly wouldn't it? Do all the things you did and survive all the super heroes, only to get killed by a punk in an overcoat." Darcy gave a half hearted laugh.

"Yes. That would be messed up." Loki answered stroking her hand with his thumb. Darcy smiled, then leaned in giving Loki a kiss on his forhead then one on his chin. Loki chuckled. He loved it when she did that.

Jane wasn't so thrilled to see it though. She didn't know what to do. Barb looked at her, hoping she wouldn't make a scene and looking beyond Jane, she saw Thor smiling. She got Thor's attention and Thor looked down at Jane. With that one look, he took Jane by the hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"Give them some space." he demanded. Jane wrapped her arms around Thor, trying to think. She just didn't know what to do. She wanted Darcy to be happy, but not with Loki. That was insane. Of all the people she could have picked.

Terror mewd and Loki tried to lean up to look at his kitty, however, the pain made him lay back down. "Damn that hurts." he stated, gripping his side again. Darcy took her free hand and lightly caressed Loki's forhead. Terror came up from his feet and walked up to Loki's neck and lied down under his chin. Loki smiled and brought his hand up to pet the kitty.

"He's been worried about his owner. He hasn't left your side since you've been in bed." Darcy laughed.

"That's my Terror." he said softly.

"He's a sweet heart."

"No he isn't. He's an evil cat with murderous desires." Loki stated, frowning up at Darcy.

"Mew." came the cat, licking the hand that Loki used to pet under the kitty's neck.

Darcy awed, and went to petting Terror.

"Hey. What about me?" he asked.

Darcy laughed. "He's much cuter than you. He wins."

"But I'm wounded. Look. I have a bandage." Loki winned.

"Yes. And you're lucky he didn't hit a major organ or else you'd be dead."

"Exactly. So shouldn't I get special treament?"

Darcy leaned foward and put her lips onto Loki's kissing him so very lightly. She caressed her nose with his, making his nose tickle, and he chuckled, bringing his hand up to scratch it. Darcy grinned down at him. "You'll be fine. Don't be such a whimp. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

Loki grinned mischievously, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down so he could whisper in her ear. "So till then you'll do as I say and stay on your knees."

Darcy's face turned red, and she pulled away from him laughing.

"You're gross." she stated with a smile.

Loki burst with laughter, but it was stopped short by a sharp gasp as the wound in his side shot pain through him. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes trying to focus the pain away. Darcy waited for a moment, then leaned placing her head on his chest next to Terror. Tears were running down her face, and she tried her best to blink them away, but it just wasn't working. "I'm so glad you're alive Loki. I'm so glad."

Loki sniffled which alarmed Darcy. Was he crying? Probably from the pain. Loki grabbed Darcy's shoulder, pulling her up to lay on him.

"But Loki. You're -"

"Just be quiet." Loki pulled her on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Her head lay on his chest just below Terror, and she listened to the quick beats of his heart as he tried his best to ignore the pain in his side. He just wanted to hold her, nothing more at the moment. Just hold her. Darcy. His Darcy. His beautiful Darcy.

"Thank you for saving me the other day." Darcy said, doing her best not to lay on his wound.

"You are welcome."

Jane, Thor and Barb quietly left the apartment and headed back to Barbs house. If Thor and Barb hadn't have been there, Jane would have flipped out on Darcy and pulled her off of Loki, but Barb and Thor grabbed her, quietly carrying her out the door as Loki and Darcy had their moment. Loki just holding her till he fell back asleep.

"Mom. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to leave them alone. If Darcy wants to be with him, than we can't do anything about it. It's all on her. She knows what she is getting in to."

"But mom. I mean. -"

"I know. I know."

"Do you know? Really? Look at Erik. He still hasn't come out of my old room since Loki's been here. You've been having to slip him food through the window and I don't even know if he's gone to the bathroom to go to the bathroom! That's how horrible Loki is. That is how afraid Erik is of him."

Thor stepped into the conversation. "I know he has done horrid things in the past, but look at him now. Darcy changed him. Just look at what he's done. Loki risked getting shot to save the people of Starbucks. He's getting better." Thor was so greatful for Darcy.

Jane shook her head and stared down at the floor. "I will humor it." she said, crossing her arms in a huff.

Loki woke once again, feeling the weight of Darcy ontop of him. He didn't mind, though after a while he filled the need to have to pee.

"Darcy." he whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Get up."

Darcy moaned and opened her eyes. "What?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh. Ok." Darcy stood, and slowly helped him off the couch then lead him to the bathroom. She waited for him outside the door, and when he came out, Darcy helped him to her room and placed him on her bed.

"Are you hungery Loki?" she asked, tucking him in.

"No. I just feel pain right now."

"I'll see if I have any ibuprofen." Darcy disapeared for several minutes then came back with two pills and a glass of water which she helped him lean up to drink. Darcy then placed the cup on her bed side shelf and tucked him back in. Loki groaned and closed his eyes. Terror came in, jumping onto the bed and making himself comfortable next to Loki's cheek. Darcy left the room and came back with her Hello Kitty pillow and placed it under his head. Going to the other side, Darcy crawled into bed next to Loki and snuggled against him, huging his arm. Loki smiled, taking her in as he drifted back to sleep.

Heimdell looked upon Odins staff as it stood in a protective glass case inside the tower. He had to keep it from harms reach. As he stood there he remanence about the old times when Odin saw battle with his mighty staff, and took down pay loads of enemies at a time. Heimdell missed his friend terribly, even though they did not always see eye to eye, he still respected and cared for Odin as long time friends do. He wondered how long it would be before Odin got to hold his staff again.

"Heimdell? What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be out looking for Odin at the moment?" asked Siff. She had seen him come this way and wanted to be the first to hear his report.

"I have searched far and wide. He is not on any of the other eight realms. He must be on this one. I searched over and over, but I seem to be failing."

"Do not look down upon your self Heimdell. No one could have seen what Loki had planed. And I do believethat he is not on any other realm besides this one. Loki is cunning, but an egotisticalprankster as well. He loves to make others looks stupid. Like I told Thor and the others, Loki probably put Odin somewhere in plain site, but for some reason we can not sence him."

"Plain site?" Heimdell rolled this over in his head a few times as he continued to stare at Odin's staff. After several moments, he reached for the staff, however, Sif grabed his arm.

"What are you doing? We are not aloud to touch that." Sif stated, looking around to see if any guards were near by.

Heimdell let his arm drop to his side.

"We need to find him."


	9. Bliss

Anger. That's all they felt. All they knew. Nothing else came close. They had no second thoughts or reason to what they did. They just did. They had no goals. They had no objectives. They just wanted to see it all burn. Everything. Not a planet past by the Quod Tenuis Auros experienced mercy from them. Only pain, and death. The shouts of petrified horror and screams of agony were the only things to bring them pleasure. Why were they like this you may ask yourself. Trueth is, they could not tell you themselves. It was just this way. They were born hateful and so so angry.

Now they have come here. To this part of the galaxy, with oh so many planets to destroy and crumble, nine of them being full of life to insenerate. As they came closer and closer, the more the anger fueled inside them. It hung on them like a leech, never having the want to leave. Nonetheless, the casptain was quite bored. Maybe they were killing these beings off to quickly? Maybe if he did it more slow like, he would feel some pleasure in it? Maybe have a laugh? What could he do? He thought it over in his head as his ship and his crew stood over head Earth. After several minutes, he called out his orders.

The early morning sun roze, however, it could not be seen in the sky. Instead, heavy clouds blocked its glow and shrouded the city in darkness, and when Darcy woke up, she figured it was night. She yawned, stretching out her arms and legs. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and Loki nuzzled his nose into her hair. Darcy laughed. "Loki. Nock it off."

"No. I'm hungry. Make me some food."

"No. Make your self food." Darcy said, trying to release his grip on her, but he held her tight.

"But look at me. I'm wounded. I have a bandage." Loki whined.

"You're going to use that again? Alright. I'll make you some breakfast for dinner." Darcy laughed, and he finally let her go. Darcy jumped up and headed for the door. "What do you want?"

"What do you have?" he asked.

"Cereal."

Loki frowned.

"I'll cook some eggs and bacon." Darcy laughed.

"Better. I'll take a shower."

"Alright. Just dont let the water run directly on your bandage."

"I know."

Darcy went to pulling the eggs out of the fridge and Loki slowly made his way to the shower. He was glad that Darcy hadn't asked if he needed her help. He did not like the idea of Darcy thinking he was weak, and maybe she knew that. That's why she didn't ask. That or she just didn't care. Hmm.

Loki unwrapped the bandage around his waist and turned the water on, doing his best to keep the water off his wound. He worked the soap into his hair, letting the pressure from the water wash it out. He grabbed the bar of dove soap and scrubbed himself, flinching every time the water ran down his wound while he washed.

Darcy pulled the package of bacon from the freezer, and set it in the sink. She put the cork in the drain, turned the hot water on and filled the sink to let the heat defrost the bacon. Darcy then searched her pantry for potatoes that she washed, diced, and scooped into a pan of hot butter. She turned them on low and seasoned them, then placed a metal lid over it. Getting a bowl out, she cracked several eggs in, poured in the milk, and stirred the contants with a fork. She would set that aside for later when the potatoes were almost finished.

Fifteen minutes went by when Darcy finally heard the bathroom door click open, and another five minutes before Loki entered the kitchen.

"I'm almost done with breakfast. You can go sit down." Darcy stated giving him a smile.

"You need help with anything?" he asks.

"No."

Loki had his Grinch pjs on that Barb had bought him

"Aw!" said Darcy smiling at it. He was so adorable.

"Have you seen Terror anywhere?" Loki asked, ignoring her comment. "He wasn't in bed when I woke up."

"I haven't seen him. He's probably hiding in my room somewhere." Darcy stated, trying to reasure Loki that Terror was most likely alright.

"I'll go look."

"How is your gun shot?"

"Fine."

"Fine." Darcy said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Loki left the kitchen in search for his kitten, and Darcy just rolled her eyes, getting back to the food. Lightning struck and thunder rolled throught the sky, startling Darcy as she poured the eggs into the pan.

She made Loki a plate and called him to the table. He did not come. Walking into her room, she saw Loki laying horizontally on her bed, Terror on his chest. Loki stared at the ceiling, seeming to be lost a million miles away. "Loki. Food is done. You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah." Loki leaned up, placing the cat on the bed and stood.

"Let me look at your wound."

"What? No. I'm fine. I told you that."

"Well I want to be the jugde of that." Darcy stated, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up. His wound looked farely good. It was definitely a clean shot. The only mark was of the burn she gave him in order to stop the bleeding. "Looks good. I don't think I need to wrap it, but I can get some burn cream on it."

Loki sighed. "I'm fine. Let's eat."

Darcy shrugged. "Alright. What evs." She took his hand and lead him to the table. He sat down and ate quietly. Darcy had tried to make small talk, but it did not seem to work. This unsettled her. She was afraid of what he was thinking. You could never tell with Loki what he might do. Darcy placed a hand on his thigh and smiled at him. "It will all be ok." she began to say. Loki tore away from her.

"No! It wont be ok! I do not belong here. I belong on the throne of Asgard!"

Where the hell did this come from? "Can you shut up about Asgard! You're the one who screwed up and tried to take over the place when it wasn't yours to have!"

Loki stood and walked away from the table. "What would you know about it?! You simple minded human could never understand!"

"Simple minded! Are you serious right now?! What? Have I been nothing but a burden to you this entire time?! You think you are soooo high and mighty, but the truth is, you are just as human as the rest of us on Midgard, which by the way is actually called Earth! Get it right!" Darcy took this chance to stand, picking her half finished plate up and made her way into the kitchen.

Loki made a b line for her, grabbing her elbow and twisting her around. "You have no right to speak to me that way Darcy. I am a king, and you will treat me as one."

"Ha! A king of what?! Drama? The king of the most pity filled being in the universe who thinks that everyone owes him a living. That everyone should kneel before him to flame his ego. You do not belong on a throne Loki. You belong with your brother and your father. If Odin is still alive that is. I'm sure you killed him in some stupid braty fit!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Darcy! You will not speak to me that way! I wont stand for it."

"There is a chair right there!" Darcy stated, pulling away from him.

"Don't try and act cute."

"Who says I need to try? Now leave me alone. Glad that all you care about is power when you have all these friends to care about you. I'm glad I mean nothing to you. Glad to know that you've just used me for your own sick games."

Loki reached out to grab her, but she slammed her left over food in his face and bolted for her room. She slammed the door shut, locking it and leaned against the door. Loki chased after her, pounding his fists on the door, and shouting. "Darcy! Darcy, get out here now! I demand you speak to me! Darcy!"

Darcy covered her ears, sliding into the sitting position.

"Just go away!"

Loki stopped pounding. Something tore at his heart. It felt as though someone were squeezing it so very tightly, and he could hardly breath. "Darcy." he said a little more softly, but with the same demanding tone. He put his ear up to the door, and listened to her muffled weeping. He cursed himself, and made his way to the table, picking his plate up and Darcy's plate up from the floor, then he put them in the sink. Next he picked up a rag from the drawer in the kitchen and cleaned up his face, rinced it out, then cleaned up Darcy's food that had landed on the floor. He scrubbed the dishes clean and put them away. He didn't know why he was cleaning, but it seemed to be the only thing he could think of to do.

Damn that woman! He felt terrible all of a sudden, and his heart ached. Why did he have to be so cruel to her? Why did he have to feel so awfull about this. He was perfectly fine then for some reason he got so upset. Loki stood at the sink, staring out the window to the outside. It was rather dark and dreary out there. Rain poured down upon the streets and pounded agaisn't the roof tops making it hard for Loki to hear his own thoughts. No moon could be seen, though little did he know it was really still day.

He payed no mind to it, but sank into himself. If he could leave, he would. But the damn collar and bracelets wouldn't let him go very far, but more than that, he couldn'tfathomthe thought of leaving Darcy like this. She was the last person he wanted to hurt, and in a fit he so it anyway. He cursed himself once again and made his way to the couch. He dabated turning the tv on, however, in the end, he just sat there in the silents and wept.

A few hours past by and Darcy woke up in front of her door. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, and her head ached from crying. The object that woke her was her phone as it rang. She stood, then realized the noise was coming from the living room. 'When did I leave it out there?' she thought to herself. The noise ended and a few seconds later there came a knock on her door.

"Darcy? Are you awake? I know you don't want to see me right now, but the phone is for you. It is Jane. She says it's urgent."

Darcy scowled. She really didn't want to talk to her. Darcy unlocked the door and opened it, her eyes locked on Loki's. Her face went soft. Loki had been crying. She could tell on his face. It looked reary, and his eyes were clear blue and blood shot. Tears stained his cheeks. This is exactly what he saw on her as well. He gulped handing her the phone.

"I never said you could answer my phone." Darcy hissed, and she put it up to her ear. "Jane. Right now isn't a good time." She did her best not to make her voice shaky. She coughed, clearing her throat. "Hello? Jane?"

Loki looked down at her. "I lied. It was just your boss saying you had the day off to take care of me. I just thought this was the best way to get you to open your door."

Darcy frowned and clinch her teeth. "I don't want to see you. Go away." She slammed the door, but Loki caught it, holding it open.

"Going away would be much easier. Believe me." His face was stone.

"Then what are you doing here? Trying to come up with more lame insults?"

Loki swallowed the knot in his throat before he spoke again. "I was never in to things that weren't challenging. Now Darcy. I . . . I wanted to say that. Um. I wanted to say that. . . I am sorry. So very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. I am not asking to be forgiven. Please just don't hate me. Please. " Loki began to weep again. "Odin never loved me. No one really ever loved me, besides Thor and Freeda, however, one is dead and the other has such high hope and expectations of me. I just don't know what to do. All I tried to do was prove to Odin that it didn't matter that I was a Frost Giant. I still loved Asgard and all that lived there. I wanted to prove to him that I was worthy of the throne and that I could take care of it with strength and compassion. But he never even gave me a chance! He never loved me. He was just afraid of me. Afriad of what the people would do if they knew what I really was. I hate him so much, I can not stand it." Loki was looking at the floor, his hands balled in fists, rage taking hold of him. "He never even gave me a chance. I didn't ask to be saved as a baby. He just did it, then filled my head with lies." he said through gritting teeth.

Darcy scoffed. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Loki. You're such an idiot. Of course he loved you. If he was afraid of you he would have left you to die. You're not alone. You think you are but you're not. You lost sight of who you are and hurt the people you cared about. Thor told Jane and I that Odin kept the truth from you because he cares about you, and it's true. He did that because he loved you. He did that because he couldn't stand the thought of you being alone and treated differently than the other boys on Asgard."

"Oh please. If he-"

Darcy cut him off. "The reason why he was giving the throne to Thor, wasn't to spite you, but because he was the true heir of it, by the blood line. You need to understand that. And of Thor. He loves you more than anyone. When he looks at you, all he sees is that little boy, making mischief and playing games with him. He misses you. He wants so badly for things to become how they were. If he didn't then he would have just killed you, instead of bringing you down here to give you another chance. He wants more than anything for you to be his little brother again. You have to see that. Now stop being a selfish little brat, admit your mistakes, and tell Thor you love him, and tell him the truth about where you hid Odin! Now!"

Loki stared at her puzzled.

"I know you didn't kill him." stated Darcy.

"How could you know that?"

"Because, if you hate him as much as you say you do, you would have let him live some where alone where he could live with the loss of his wife. Your mother. Now do as I say or I will shock your ass till you pass out."

Loki took in a deep breath, closing his eyes to think. "Can I have an hour to calm down?" he asked Darcy. She sighed, but agreed. She also needed to calm down. "You have an hour."

Loki smiled at her half heartedly, his eyes so sad. "Thank you."

"Hold on though. Is it morning all ready?" she asked.

"Aparently it's the afternoon. That's what your boss said anyway."

He left her room and took his place on the couch, laying down upon it. An hour went by and Darcy went to fetch him. He had fallen asleep. She sighed and bent down next to him. "Loki. Wake up. It's time to go."

Loki opened his eyes, and in a split second, he grabbed her, pulling her down, holding her against him. He nuzzled his nose in her hair. "I am so sorry Darcy. Too make you think for an instant that you were a burdan to me. I do not want you to think that way. You mean a great deal to me. Please forgive me."

Darcy sighed. She leaned up, sattling him. "I really don't know what to do here Loki." she stated.

Loki let out a sigh and sat up, leaning into her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Love me."

Darcy gulped. She shook her head, closing her eyes, thinking how rediculous this all was. 'Damn this man!' she screamed inside her mind. Why was she in love with him? As the thought past her mind, her eyes shot open. A smile spread on her face. Darcy kissed Loki's forhead. 'I guess were both a little messed up. Him more than me.' she thought with a laugh.

Loki placed his hands on her ckeeks and pulled her into a kiss. Darcy leaned into him, and he leaned back laying on the couch. Placing some of her hair behind her ears, Loki went on **softly** kissing her. He caressed her back, making Darcy lean into him a little closer. The feel of Darcy's tongue in his mouth made him feel wonderful. He was absolutly amazed that this woman could make him feel so horrible one moment, but so great the next. She was so dificult to solve. Like no right answer existed for her. Darcy deserved so much more than him, yet there she was. Kissing him. Loki couldn't help but smile in their kiss, and he pushed their mouths closer together till he could feel her teeth on his. After a few moments, Darcy let go of him in an attempt to breath, and she moved her mouth down along his cheek, then his jaw line, and back up. She kissed his eye lids, his forehead, and back to his lips. Loki couldn't help but laugh.

Darcy broke their kiss again, and looked into his eyes. They were filled with care. Did she do it? Did she change Loki? She smiled down at him, and leaned in, kissing and nibbling his neck, marking him as he had done to her a few days before. But the collar got in the way. She stared at it for a few moments, and Loki wondered why she had stopped. Closing her eyes, Darcy leaned close to the collar and whispered, "Off."

The collar unsnapped itself and Darcy grabbed it, dropping it onto the floor. Loki looked at her amazed of what she had done. For a second, a thought of betrayal passed through his mind, but he quickly swated it away as he saw in Darcy's eyes; hope, trust, and love. Darcy leaned in, kissing his neck where the collar had been. It had left a red ring around his neck. Darcy unbottoned his pajama shirt then moved down, teasing his body with her tongue. She wanted to get back at him for teasing her the night they had slept together, but he didn't mind at all. He enjoyed her lips kissing his pecks, and her tongue tasting and outlinging a few of his abs. He felt heat rize again in his stomach. The familiar feeling he had gotten the night they had slept together, and his penis started to grow. Darcy was on his happy trail when she leaned back up to Loki's face, kissing his lips again. Loki let out a soft cry of frustration. "Don't tease me." he begged.

"What? I can't let you off the hook that easy." Darcy kept on kissing his lips, loving the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth. Loki grabbed her butt and pushed it down as he began to slightly grind up against Darcy to relieve some of the pressure growing inside his pants, and Darcy could feel his erection on her.

"You're making me horny." she softly laughed in his ear.

"Isn't that the whole idea?" Loki asked, kissing her jaw line. Darcy clinched Loki's shirt and slid it off him. Loki grabbed her shirt and slid it off over her head, then went to work unhooking her bra. He flung it across the room, then arching his back, he slid his pants and boxers off and onto the floor. He was now bare, and Darcy slid off the couch, telling him to sit up. He did as she demanded, leaning back on the couch, letting Darcy take him in. She kissed the tip of his already leaking arousel, and he yelped from the touch. She knew just how to make him squeel. She licked and kissed his tip again. "Darcy. Please do not tease me. I can't take it." he begged.

Darcy liked having him at her mercy. Loki looked down at her, eyes filled with desire. Finally she slid his aching erection into her mouth. He groaned from the contact, leaning his head back. Darcy slid her mouth along his cock, letting it go deeper down her throat with each stroke. She slowly sucked him, making Loki moan from the wet warmth around his cock. She drug her canines along his shaft, making him shudder as she quickened the pace.

Darcy let go of him and looked up to see his face. Loki growled in frustration at the loss of friction on his arousel, and looked down at her. He gently grabbed her chin. "Please Darcy. Don't tease me anymore. I am going to die if you keep teasing me. Please stop. Please.'' he pleaded.

Darcy giggled as he looked at her to show her how close he was. She opened her mouth letting his cock back in, and she quickly quickened the pace. She could feel him close to his peak, so she brought her hand up, cupping his balls to gently tug on them. "Oh Darcy." He wraped his hand in her hair and pushed his cock deeper down her throat. He gasped as pleasure took hold of him, making him buck into her mouth. Darcy caughed as she removed his cock from her mouth, swalling all that he gave her. She thought it was gross to say it, but she liked the taste of Loki. Loki slumped back on the couch, exhausted.

Darcy stood, sliding her pants off, and sattled Loki who looked at her rather confused.

"Oh. We're not done." Darcy stated with a mischievous smile. Loki grinned back at her and began kissing her neck. He cupped her breasts, and she arched her back, willing his mouth to replace his hands. They did so, his tongue taking turns toying with each nipple. 'Bendy.' he thought to himself as Darcy arched even further, pressing her breasts harder against his lips. Loki could feel his penis growing once again, and was amazed at how quickly she could arouse him.

After several minutes, Darcy lifted herself up, and sat back down onto his erection. They both groaned from the pleasure, as Darcy went to rocking against him. Loki tried leaning back, however, the couch kept him in the sitting position. So instead he placed his mouth over her nipple again, as Darcy bounced. After several minutes, Loki grabbed her waist, picking her up, but not sliding out of her. He urged her to keep stroking him as he placed her upon the couch, laying ontop of her. He pushed inside her, lifting her leg up over his shoulder while he rocked against her. Loki was at his peak again, and Darcy could feel it. "Not yet Loki! Please. I am so close."

Loki bucked into her faster and faster, grinding against her as hard as he could, stroking her baren whome. Loki watched her breasts bounce everytime he pushed against her. Her mouth was agap as she tried to breath, gasping everytime Loki stroked her. She brought her arms up over her head and gripped the arm rest of the couch. They could hear the springs in the couch break as Loki dug into her. "Oh Loki!"

"Darcy! I love you."

"What?!" Darcy looked up at him in shock. He kept going. Even if he wanted to he woudn't be able to stop. Darcy laughed. "Thank you."

'What? I tell you that I love you and you say thank you!"

Darcy laughed. "I'm playing with you. I love you too you idiot."

Loki felt his heart flutter, as their orgasms took hold of both of them and Loki clasped onto Darcy's chest, his breath coming out heavily. Darcy wrapped her arms around him, and he snuggled into her breasts, listening to the quick pace of her heart. They were both sweating, but they didn't care. Darcy caressed the back of his head, filling the fluffyness of his hair between her fingers. This action made Loki struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Do you mean it Loki? Do you really love me?" Darcy asked. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for his answer. She was so terrified he was going to say otherwize, but to her relief, Loki propped himself up on his hands so he could look her in the eyes. He simply said, "Of course I love you."

Darcy laughed. At that moment, she felt so incredibly blissful. Loki chuckled and caressed her nose with his. Laying back down ontop of her, he quickly fell asleep.

Jane sat on her mothers couch, chewing on her thumbnail. She just couldn't get the two of them out of her head. It was agonizing to think that they could be in a relationship. No. Jane couldn't allow it. Not one bit. She stood and headed for the kitchen where Barb was preparing lunch for the next day. She wanted everyone to have a picnic together that day, however, as she looked at the sky, she was seriously doubting it would happen.

Jane stopped as she heard Thor down the hall arguingwith Erik.

"No. You told me he was dead. I can't trust you anymore. Go away. My heros can't be liars." shouted Erik from inside Janes old room.

Thor was on the other side of the door, lingering in the hall way. "I told you. I thought he was dead, but it was all a trick. I could not have known what Loki was planning. Please will you get out of there."

"NO!"

Jane sighed and made her way to Thor. "Let me handle this. Erik. It's Jane. Can you let me in so we can talk?"

"No. You could be him."

"I assure I'm not. Look Erik. You can at least listen. I don't like the situation any more than you, but it's what is happening. The best thing we can do now is be alert and on guard while he is here, and make sure nothing happens to Darcy. You love Darcy. What would you do if something happened to her, and you were to busy cowering in here that you couldn't help her."

There was silents for a minute before he spoke again. "Of course I love Darcy. I don't know why you would let her be alone with him. He probably has her all brain squashed."

"No. Remember, Thor put devices on him that keeps him from doing any harmful or powerful . . . mischief. And beside. Loki. . . he um. . . he has been getting better. Just the other day he saved a bunch of people from getting shot. You can at least give him credit for trying to be better." Jane hated those words coming from her mouth. It left a bad taste on her tongue that she just wanted to wash out. But it was true all the same. "You have no right for blaming Thor on this Erik. Now will you please come out of there."

There was a long silents as Erik thought about it. "No." Thor and Jane sighed. "Just give him some time." Jane said to Thor.

Thor wanted more than anything for Loki to be forgiven, but he understood why that would never happen. He could not blame Erik.

Barb came up behind Thor and Jane. "Oh Thor. Cant you do anything about this weather? I want to go out." she whined.

"Oh sure." Thor lifted his hammer and the thunder stopped and the clouds parted revieling the sun.

"What the heck Thor? You could have done that hours ago."

"Well, I try and not too interfere with Midgards weather patterns as much as I can. Midgard needs rain at times."

"Well, you and Jane go get Darcy and Loki. Hurry up."


	10. Capture

Loki woke from the lack of oxygen to his lungs. Propping himself up on his elbows , he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Gosh he was tired. Looking down at Darcy, he remembered what had happened and he cringed. Did he really say he loved her? 'No. It was just in the moment. I can't really love a human of Midgard. Right?' he thought to himself.

Loki watched as her eyes danced around behind her lids, and a smile planted itself on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Loki leaned in, giving her a kiss, which woke her.

"Loki? What time is it?"

"I don't know."

"Ug. Time to sleep. Just five more minutes."

Loki chuckled and nuzzled into her neck, which tickled making her giggle. They couldn't have been asleep for long. Darcy still felt exchausted. The room was awfully dark. Darcy could barely make out Loki's bluish green eyes. A flash of lightning lit up the whole room, and a thought past Darcy's mind.

"Oh man. I hope the power isn't out. Get up and go check Loki."

"What? Me? No."

"Well, I can't much go anywhere when I have someone laying ontop of me." Darcy complained. Loki laughed and sat up, letting her up. "There you go." he said, waving an arm out.

"Oh, you are so not being funny."

Darcy stood, her legs wobbling a few steps. She could feel Loki as though he was still between her thighs. She made her way to the light switch but saw that it was still up from earlier that day. "Damn it! The power _is_ out. I really wanted to shower and brush my teeth."

"You brushed your teeth with my tongue. Does that count?" asked Loki with a grin.

Darcy laughed. "That is so gross." She made her way back to him on the couch and sat, cuddling into him.

"So what do you do when the power goes out?" asked Loki, resting his chin on top of Darcy's hair.

"Well. I sometimes light a bunch of candles and read, but most times I go to Janes and bug her with board games or something."

Loki chuckled.

"Does the power ever go out up in Asgard?"

"No."

"That's cool. Oh. I forgot something."

Darcy lifted Loki's hands up and leaned into the bracelets wispering "Off" They fell and Darcy snatched them, throwing them from the couch and onto the floor. She kissed each soar wrist, then snuggled back into him. Then another thought crossed her mind. Something she kept forgetting. The leather biker gloves. She would go retreave them as soon as the storm let out. If she felt like driving. He could wait another day. Besides, it didn't sound like the storm was going to stop anytime soon.

They sat there quietly for several more minutes, when out in the kitchen came a loud crashing noice as glass shattered from its window frame. This made the two of them jump and Loki stood.

"Is the storm all that bad?" asked Darcy. "Wonder if some jerk off just came in here to rob the place?"

Loki looked down at her, but couldn't see her expression. It was too dark, but he could feel she was afraid. "Stay here, and I'll check it out."

"What no. If it is someone, I don't want to be caught with no cloths on."

Darcy stood, doing her best to find her cloths from the night before. She slipped on her undies and jeans, than hooked on her bra, but she still couldn't find her shirt. Loki fallowed behind her, only picking up his pajama pants, sliding them on, and went for the kitchen to see what the noice was. It was so dark in there, as his only light being the flashes of lightning that spread across the sky and lit up the apartment. He saw nothing at first, but as a flash of light lit up the sky, he saw that the kitchen window was in pieces, shattered all over the floor. He stopped so as not to step on any of the glass, and he pricked up his ears, listening for any intruders.

Thunder filled the city with tremendousdrumming, but even so, Loki could still hear the terrified screams of Darcy. He quickly whipped around and ran for the living room. He could not believe his eyes. He had not seen anything like this before.

Long bony arms and legs. It's ribs sticking out apearing the creature to be half starved. Another flash of lightning struck. The skin a pale gold and scaley. It had no hair anywhere. Another flash lit up the sky. Two big oval light purple eyes. Another lightning strike shone brightly. A long lipless mouth spread a frown on it's face. And another lightning strike showed the creature as it towered a few feet over Darcy, holding her by the throat just above the floor.

"I don't care who you think you are, but you will put her down immidiatly! Unless you want me to kill you. I do not threaten. I promise." Loki glared at the alien, wanting nothing more than to end its life.

It just looked at him. Nothing more. Did not blink, did not speak. Nothing. Darcy struggled in it's grasp, trying her best to get oxygen to her lungs. She felt as though she was going to pass out at any second, and she called out to Loki. She couldn't think of a time when she was that afraid. That horrified.

"So be it." Loki ran at the alien who whipped a hand up and Loki went flying against the wall, then disapeared. "Everyone falls for that." he stated dully as his real self came up behind the alien, sticking him in the back with a kitchen knife. The alien dropped Darcy, but did not fall. Instead, he grabbed Loki by the throat, opened its mouth and roared, showing around one hundred yellow stained sharp teeth that layered back, deep within its mouth. Loki gabbed a hold of the aliens arm, squirming to get out of his grasp. Darcy sat there trying to catch her breath, then peered up and with a flash of lightning, she saw the knife Loki had stuck in it's back. She reached up and grabbed it, sliding it out and thrusting it back in to another spot, just at his tale bone and twisted. The alien let Loki go and fell to his knees with a terrifying cry. A cry that Darcy nore Loki would ever be able to explain. A cry that sent chills through their bodies.

Darcy took the knife out again and thrusted it back into the alien, but this time at the nap of his neck. Blood squirted from the wound and into her face, then the alien dropped all the way to the floor, gurgling on it's own blood. Loki stood and grabbed Darcy, leading her out the front door, however, with another flash of lightning, they saw that the door was being blocked by three more of these aliens. Loki pulled Darcy behind him and charged at the aliens. He wished he had Odin staff at that moment. It would have made things a lot easier.

Jane and Thor stood outside of Darcy's apartment for several minutes, knocking several times, but there was no answer.

"Darcy? You in there?" asked Jane. "Loki?"

Jane felt a chill crawl up her spine. Maybe something terrible happend. Jane opened the door and peaked inside. The room was mostly dark. The only light that shone was of the sun that peared through the windows. The power was still out, so there was no point of trying to find the light switch.

"Darcy? Are you here?"

"Loki. Answer us." demanded Thor. "They must not be here."

"Where could they have gone in this weather?" As soon as Jane asked this, Thor lift up a finger to hush her.

"Quiet Jane. Do you hear that?"

Jane pricked up her ears and listened. "I don't hear anything."

"There. Didn't you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything Thor."

"Quiet."

Jane huffed, but stayed silent. A few minutes past as they stood there, not daring to move.

There came a noice. A silent moan. So very faint, but Thor was still able to hear it. "There!" Thor took Janes hand and they fallowed the sound. They walked across the living room, listening as carefully as they could.

"In the closet." Thor wispered. They walked up to it and Thor pulled Jane behind him as he reached for the door knob. Thor hesitated, though he wasn't sure why, but once he touched the handle and twisted, something heavy weighd against the door. Thor pulled the door open as Loki fell to his back on the floor, passed out.

"Loki!" Thor grabbed his brother and cradled him, lightly slapping his cheek to try and wake him. "Loki. Come on now. What happened? Wake up."

Jane felt terrified. Where was Darcy? "Darcy! Darcy, where are you?" she called out. Loki's eyes suddenly shot open and he jumped up to his feet.

"Darcy! I need to find her. Asgard. I need to get to Asgard. Get out of my way." Loki pushed passed Jane and headed for the front door. Jane grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing! Stop treating me like some petty criminal! I will find her."

"How else do you expect me to treat you? Now tell me what happed." demanded Jane.

"Thor. Control your little pet will you." said Loki turning to walk away.

"Excuse me! I am his girlfriend. Something that means trust and compasstion and equallity. Not that you would know how that feels! All you know his hate."

Loki froze as he touched the door and turned his head a little, and looking at the floor he said. "There is a lot of love in my heart Jane. And she was taken away. She helped me find it. So I will find her."

Thor walked past Jane and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I know you are going through a lot right now, but I do not appreciate the way you talk to my Jane. Now, can you tell us what happend?"

Loki sighed. "We need to get to Asgard."

"Why?" asked Thor.

"The alien who took Darcy asked for Odin's staff in return for her life."

"An alien?" asked Jane. She bussied up to them and stood next to Thor all ears.

"Yes. I don't know who they were. I've never seen such a breed in my life. All I know is that they want Odin's staff. Don't worry. I don't plan on giving it to them for very long."

"I do not understand, but I will fallow you brother."

"What? Thor, for all we know, he could be lying and have her locked up some where."

"No. He is telling the truth. Jane. I know you are afraid for your friend and that you do not trust Loki, but he is the only lead we have on getting her back. There is no other way."

Jane sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine. But if you have done anything to her Loki, I will kill you!"

"Not the first time I have resieved a threat. You do not scare me. Now let's go. Maybe Heimdell will have an idea about all this."


	11. Darcy's entrapment

"She put up such a fight Jane. You should have seen it. They had a hard time keeping her still. She just kept kicking and punching. It was adorable." Loki said, trying to lift Janes spirit up a little. Jane just gave a weak, half hearted smile and looked to the floor.

"Can you describe them to me Loki? As best as you can." asked Heimdell. Loki, Thor, Jane, and Heimdell all stood in Odins Throne room. Loki had discribed what had happened as clearly as he could. Once the aliens had gained up on Loki, he was only able to take a few more down before they had grabbed Darcy and shoved him in the closet, telling him what they wanted before he would get her back.

They were very tall. Maybe seven feet. Gold skin, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. They were very boney as well. Like they hadn't eaten in several weeks. I could see every outline of their bones."

"Anything else? How did they speak?" asked Heimdell.

Loki thought for a second, trying to figure it out. "Only one spoke, but it's voice was slithery and light. But the scream was the worse of it. I never heard anything so heart wrenching. So terrifying."

There was a short silents before Heimdell spoke again. "What language did they use?"

"English."

"Strange. I may know what we are dealing with, and why they want what we have. Let's just pray that I am wrong."

"What then?" asked Thor.

"Yeah. Who are they, and how are we getting Darcy back?" asked Jane.

"Fallow me." Heimdell comanded, and he walked out of the Throne room and into the hallway. He led them to the castles library and they fallowed him to the very back of the room. Heimdell picked out a book and flipped through the pages, finding a picture.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked Loki.

Loki examined it, and knew at once. "Yes."

"I was afraid of that."

"Who are they?" asked Loki and Jane at once.

"Quod Tenuis Auros."

"The what?" asked Jane.

"Quod Tenuis Auros. Means The Thin Gold." repeated Heimdell. "Sounds funny when you say it in english I know. They never gave a name for themselves so Odin gave them one. They are a very terrifying race. Even for me."

"Why?" asked Loki with chuckle.

Heimdell let out a long breath from his nose and thought about how to justify the Quod Tenuis Auros. His eyes became unfocused as he stared off.

"Imagen them coming

all in a row.

Slithering fast.

You have no where to go.

They come with out fear

they come without reason.

They just burn us alight

through out every season.

They have no goals, no mercy, no plot.

All they wish is to see it all rot.

The shrieks and the cries,

It brings them no pleasure.

Still they go on,

Massacring a great measure.

No matter where you hide

you will be found.

No one will survive

when the Quod Tenuis Auros are around.

"Are they really that bad?" asked Jane.

"Worse."

"I must get her back." stated Loki. "I can't let anything happen to her."

"Loki. Is this love I see?" asked Heimdell.

"Yes." stated Loki, lifting his chin up.

"I'm glad."

"Oh, don't worry. I still like a good trick or two." Loki said with a smirk.

"I am sure you do. For now however, let's focus on getting Darcy back."

"They said they wanted Odins staff. Do you know why?" asked Loki.

"I do not. For centuries these beings have not had reason behind anything. I would not know why they would start now."

"It must be something awful." stated Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes. "No shit. I must have Odins staff Heimdell. I swear I will give it back."

"If they get a hold of-"

"I know. Like I said, I will get it back." said Loki, cutting Heimdell off.

"I can not risk the nine realms for one human. Find another way."

"You coward." Loki hissed.

"What other way could there be?" asked Jane.

"My way." stated Loki. "I didn't want to admit it because it would be way more pleasing to see your faces on the battle field when I pull out the secret weapon, but it looks like I have no choice in the matter. Here's my plan."

Darcy felt cold. Her whole body was covered in goosbumps. She woke sitting in a dark cell, her arms bound and chained to the wall above her head. Her feet were bound as well. Darcy had no idea where she was, and this frightened her considerably. There was a ruffling out side of the cell door, but she could not see anything.

"Hey! Get me out of here! Just wait till Loki comes! He'll bring Thor with him too, and they'll kick your sorry asses, from here to china town!" The rustling stopped and there was silents again for a long while.

Darcy examined her suroundings, however, no light was seeping through so it was rather hard to make anything out. She closed her eyes and focused on her other sences. It was cold. It smelt like mildew. The cement floor rubbed ruff into her skin like sand paper whenever she wiggled. The texture of the wall behind her felt soft, like a regular wall. She had no clue where to start.

Then the door of the cell creaked open and something slithered inside. Darcy cringed and opened her eyes as wide as she could, trying to make out what was hiding in the darkness. She could hear it coming closer.

"Who's there?" She was terribly frightened. No one answered, but the slithering kept comming closer. Darcy kicked her legs out, where she though it was, but did not feel an impact on her. She missed. Then it's boney clamy fingers wrapped around her ankles. Darcy screamed and thrashed in his grip trying to get away, but it held her tightly. The thing stood and dragged her along the floor, scratching up her back from the cement floor. She was glad she was able to get pants and a bra on at least before they stole her.

The door to the cell opened and she was dragged out into the hallway. It was brightly lit, and Darcy couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to see anything. She did notice however, that the flooring became smooth, which felt much better beneath her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a panic. The thing would not answer. "Who are you, and tell me what you want with me?!" she demanded.

They came into a room, where she was lifted onto an aporating table. The next thing Darcy knew, the creature, had a needle in one hand and thread in the other. He began placing the thread in the needle.

"Ok! I'll be quiet. I promise! Please don't!" she pleaded. The creature got done tieing the needle and thread and looked down at her. He brought the needle down, lightly caressing her lips with it. Darcy kept her mouth shut, not daring to say anything. This creature was so terrifying. The slime on his golden skin shimmered agaisn't the light. His dark pupils were tiny as pebble giving him a crazed look in his eyes. His bones stuck from every which way. Where once his nose lay, now only stood a whole and a horrid scar running from his right eye, down to his chin.

"What are you going to do?" she asks once more.

"I'm going to test the will of a human being. Or perhaps just see what your insides look like."


	12. Carving

"Loki. Are you for certain this will work?" asked Thor.

Sif was far from pleased with the plan and she burst "Of course he's not sure! How could he be? This plan is completely mad! There is no way it will work!"

"That is why you are staying here." hissed Loki.

"Oh come on Thor. Surely you do not trust him. After everything-"

"Enough Sif! Mind your place." warned Thor, breaking her off. Sif looked rather hurt and she looked towards the floor, clinching her teeth together. Thor sighed. "I know what he has done in the past, and I know you won't trust him, which I understand, but this is our only hope on saving Darcy. So please. If not him then put your trust in me Sif."

Sif looked up at him and after a moments hesitation, she sighed and nodded. Thor gave her a smile "Thank you." and turned to Loki. Sif was so angry with him. He was supposed to be hers, yet this human of all things got his attention, and because of her he was going to risk his life. And for what? Another human! Not even his kind. What was the point? For Jane surely, but what kind of life does he see with her? She'll be dead of old age, and he'll still look the way he does now. What was with these humans that made Thor and Loki (of all the people of Asgard) fall for such tiny things. It will only bring them pain. Sif couldn't help but hate Jane for that.

"Can't I help?" asked Jane.

"No. It's too dangerous Jane." Thor stated, looking at her with great concern.

"Exactly! Darcy might need me."

"No Jane. As much as it pains me to say it, Thor is right." stated Loki, turning his attention to Jane. "It is far too dangerous for you. Besides, I am sure Darcy would have my head if I let you come and you got your self hurt or killed."

"Well, why can't I come?" asked Sif.

"Because I don't like you." stated Loki.

Sif huffed. "It doesn't matter if you do not like me, I am a valuable warrior you could use."

"There is a reason we arent getting the others involved in this Sif." stated Thor. "You know they would not find this plan agreable, and they would try and stop us."

"You only found out because you couldn't keep your prissy little nose out of our business." said Loki, a disgusted look spread across his face.

"I am not prissy! And I agree, it is a very stupid plan, but we would see you too the end of it like we have done with every stupid plan of yours Thor! Heimdell. How could you be ok with this?" asked Sif, looking towards Heimdell who was leaning against the wall of the tower, hanging on every word.

"It is the only plan we have Sif. Though I am sure Loki has not given us all of it."

Sif turned back to face Loki and she crossed her arms. "Well. What are you hiding?"

"I can honestly say I don't know what you're talking about." said Loki, cooly.

"You know damn well Loki! Don't you see Thor?! We can't trust-"

"Enough! Go Sif! Await our return, and tell no one of this. Am I clear!"

Sif looked at Thor horrified. Even Loki looked a little shocked. Thor had never screamed or gotten even remotely angery towards Sif before, but here he was. Glaring and shouting at her, giving her orders she better damn well respect or there would be hell to pay.

Sif turned and walked swiftly for the door, doing her best not to tear up. She hated them. Hated them all.

"Alright. Now that we got that settled. Can we do this and get my Darcy back already?" asked Loki, crossing his arms towards Heimdell.

"Let's begin."

Thor looked over to Loki. "Where are we meeting them again?"

"A planet called Ur-anus"

"Uranus?" asked Thor.

"No not my Anus. Ur-anus."

Thor gave Loki a look as though he just got slapped. Loki burst with laghter.

"It's a joke." stated Loki and Thor looked at him confused. Loki sighed. "Always nice to get a good laugh out of you Thor."

Thor did not understand why that was funny, but he brushed it off. Jane on the other hand rolled her eyes. She heard that joke plenty of times. And she was sure Loki had heard it from Darcy at some point. "So where is it Loki? The real place?" asked Jane.

"Come on Thor. Can't keep Darcy waiting."

"Where are we going?" asked Thor once more.

"Don't worry." said Loki. "You'll know it when you smell it."

"What? Well, how are we getting there?"

"Just another one of my brilliant hidden passegways. Just tell me Thor. You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

"No."

"Too bad. That could have been funny."

Darcy could barely breath. It was so cold. So very cold. Her shivers refused to stop and she could not think of anything else for awhile as the chills took hold of her body, and cold sweat ran down her face. The alien had worked his way into her body. Carving at her soft skin on her thigh. The thing had ripped her pants away, so all she had on was her bra and undies. Darcy tried her best not to scream, but with each cut, he went in just a little deeper.

"Why are you doing this?" Darcy asked, choking back her tears. He did not answer, only took the silver blade in his hand, and brought it to eye level, examining the blood upon it. Why did he not feel anything? He should feel something right? Something. But what exactly? Anger? Lust? Pleasure? How was he to know? He never felt anything before. None of his kind have. Well, he shouldn't say that. So so long ago it was. Centuries upon centuries. A Thousand years perhaps, he couldn't remember anymore. He could not remember feelings. Emotions. None of them could, it was so long ago. Damn he was old. How did it all start again? How did they forget their emotions? Why couldn't he remember?

"Hey! Answer me." Darcy's voice cracked, and she began to cough. The alien gripped the knife tightly, and brought it slowly to her throat. "Stop. Stop now." he demanded.

Darcy held her breath, trying to muffle her caugh. The alien ran a cut from her right ear down to her collar bone. Darcy let out a wimper. Blood dripped down her face pooling over and drenching her hair.

He made one last attempt, sliding the knife gently over her skin, but not piercing it. He started from her ribs down to her belly button. Darcy cringed and sniffled, trying her best not to give him the satisfaction of her tears. Tingles ran up her skin and too her scalp and she gulped. Then Darcy felt the pain again as it slowly dug it's way into her flesh. She let out a cry and closed her eyes tightly, focusing on her breathing. Just breath.

Loki. Darcy. Thor. Their faces flashed through her mind. Her mom, her father. Loki. Her Loki. That damn stubborn, lovely, stupid, amazing, idiot. Memories flashed through her mind. Memories of her time with her family. Of winter nights, up late, drinking cocoa with Darcy and her mother. Trying to figure out Darcy's analysis. She remembered the first time they had gotten sighns of the thunderstorm that brought Thor to them. She remembered the look on Darcy's face. She was so determind and extatic. And Thor. Whoo! Was he good looking. Still is. All up in space, keeping up his figure. Good for him.

And Loki. Damn, did she wish he was there. Comming to her rescue and kicking this aliens ass. She wanted to giggle at the thought. Loki is an alien as well, and she was dating him. An alien. A beautiful pain in the neck, tall dark and handsome alien. She wanted him so badly to be there, holding her. But another part didn't wanted him to see her this way. Vonurable and hurt. Almost completely nekade with this alien slicing puzzle pieces from her skin. She wanted them all there. Loki, Darcy, Thor, Erick, and Barb. Barb could kick this aliens ass. Erick would just annoy him to death. Jane would nag him to death. Thor would electrocute him to death, and Loki. . . well she wasn't sure. She'd seen him kill that gun man at Starbucks with such rage. And he just pointed a gun at her. What would he do to this alien who was carving her? She didn't care. Despite the situation she was in at the moment, a small smile formed her lips. She missed them. She needed them. Her family.

Ok. Enough with the damsel in destress. Let's get out of here.

Darcy opened her eyes, her breath catching in her throat with every cut and slice. "Look at me."

The alien did so.

"I deserve to know why you are doing this." Darcy stated.

The alien did not answer at first, looking down at her collar bone where he had cut, and just thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"You don't know!" Darcy screamed, furious. Her body tensed and she let out a wimper of pain. "If you don't know then why do it if you have nothing to gain?" she asked a little more calmley.

"The captain ordered me too."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Stop saying that! I am not here for nothing. What do you want from me?!"

Darcy caught his eyes, locking them with hers. Darcy looked at him determined to get the answer, using the same face Jane always used when she was determind. The alien took a moment to answer, "Emotions. Why are they so important?"

"What?"

"Emotions. Why do living beings need them. Hate, anger, love, passion, envy. Why are they so worth fighting for? I don't remember. I don't remember why."

Darcy wasn't sure how to respond. In the aliens eyes she saw nothing. No emotions. Just blank. That was what scared her the most to be honest.

"My captain wants the emotions back. Odin is known through so many, and his stories have traveled far. We need him and his staff. He can help us." the alien explained.

"But, why not just ask his help instead of kidnapping me. I don't think Odin gives a rats ass about me."

"No. But his son does, and he loves his son."

"Then why not capture him?" asked Darcy, though she was glad they hadn't.

"Loki is the only one who knows where Odin is. So he must get him and bring him forth."

"How do you know about that? About Loki hiding Odin I mean."

"That matters not. I do not know why my captain wants emotions again, but it will be what he get's."

"But why now?"

"I do not question the captain. I just do."

"You don't care why after all this time he just now wants emotions?"

"I do not feel anything. I am bread to feel nothing, as we all were on this vessel."

"But why?" asked Darcy, trying to make sence of any of this.

"We had emotion once, and it lead to our planets downfull. So in order to protect the survivors, we pulled our emotions out and disenagratedthem. So long ago. . . Oh. That was why." The alien remembered.

Darcy kept noticing the way the alien lost himself in memory. She needed to keep him focused. "That makes no sence. What happened on your planet? Why do you need Odins staff to get your emotions back? Why does your cap- "

"Enough." said the alien, cutting her off. "Loki will be here soon."

Darcy smiled. "I know he will be, and you'll be so sorry when he does come. So so sorry." Darcy started to laugh, but it was cut short. The wounds put her in agany. The cold of the room burnt her wounds and the pain made her head spin. 'Oh Loki. Please hurry.'


	13. Avenge

"Wow." Thor said under his breath. They looked out into the plain of tall golden wheat glistening from the morning sun. The sky colored caramel and strawberry and gleamed with light. As Thor and Loki set their eyes upon it, their hearts lifted and a sudden warmth filled them. A certain peace flowed from their hearts and they could feel it run through out their bodies. For a moment they were lost in it, forgeting the reason they had came.

'Damn this is beautiful. I wish Darcy were here. Sharing this with me. Holding me. Darcy!' Loki suddenly remembered the whole reason they had come. He gripped the staff tightly. "Let's go Thor."

"How far is it?" asked Thor, turning to face Loki. Something caught his eye that stood behind him. He looked passed Loki's shoulders and maybe a mile off he saw it. "Never mind."

Loki turned and saw the ship. It was massive and round, mostly white, though the whole front was a giant clear glass window.

"Get down!" demanded Loki, and he pulled Thor down by the collar of his uniform. "You know the plan right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go."

Thor crept along the wheat staying hidden, but his shins began to burn as he crouched along, getting closer to the ship. Thor and Loki had put their outfits on before they got back to Asgard, but both were regreting it. Even though it was still early, the metal from Thor's outfit, and the leather from Loki's trapped the heat from their muscles and kept it in, baking their skin.

Loki was a nervous mess, though he never would tell. He just needed this to be over. He needed Darcy back alive and safe. A drop of sweat ran down his fore head, past his cheek and droped from his chin. It tickled and he brought his hand up to wipe the rest of the sweat away when it formed. Then he stood.

"Alright! I'm here! Come get me!"

There was a bright light, and Loki clinched his eyes shut on impulse. When he opened them he was surounded by Quod Tenuis Aros, but he was also on the ship; where he needed to be. Loki eyes darted around the room, searching for any sign of Darcy.

"Looking for this?"

Loki spun around to see who spoke. The alien was much taller than the others, towering Loki by a half of a foot. His shrivled skin and boney features told Loki that he must have been extremly old. His eyes appeared to be weary and the color faded from the years gone by. He wore nothing, exposing himself to all, as did the others, making Loki feel uncormfortable. There was an air about this alien that told Loki that he must be the leader. It was then when Loki realized Darcy lay beside the alien, flat on her stomach. A pool of blood surounded her, and Loki hadn't felt that terrified since he fell into the abyss.

"You Bastards! What have you done to her?" Loki screamed.

The Leader lifted a hand. "Let me explain."

"I will tear you from your limbs and make you suffer -"

"Yes, yes." said the leader, cutting Loki off. "I am sure that you will try."

"I'll do more than that." Loki warned. "Why did you do this to her?"

The leader looked over at the alien standing on the other side of Darcy. The Quod Tenuis Aros met Loki's eyes and said, "So I could feel something."

"What?! So you can feel something! You are disgusting! I am going to kill you first." Loki burst.

"Give us the staff Loki, and I will let her go." bargained the leader.

"Tell me what you want it for." demanded Loki. The leader of the Quod Tenius Aros did not answer, but stared at him with an expressionless face. Those eyes so empty. "Tell me!" he shouts once more.

The leader took another second, then made his way to Loki, who was not keen on having him so close. Loki was ready to strike, but despite the leaders physical appearance, he was quick and agile. The alien grabbed Loki's fist in mid air, and taking his pointer finger, he pressed it against Loki's temple.

Flashes of fire ran through his mind, and agonizing screams flooded his ears. He began to cough as smoke filled his lungs. His eyes stung from the smoke that filled the sky, and he became unbarebly hot. Sweat ran down his forhead, but he could hardly notice as he watched as Quod Tenius Aros after Quod Tenius Aros became engulfed infalmes, and their homes ransact and destroyed. He was trapped inside an inferno. His heart beat a million miles an hour. He felt afraid, not knowing what was happening. Then it all stopped.

Loki was back on the ship; the old leader staring at him with complete emptyness.

"That was our home. There was blue sky's, rich land, and beautiful people. Till we lost them all."

Loki blinked a few times, trying to get his thoughts together. He looked past the leader and towards Darcy, who lay there, her eyes closed. He focused his eyes on her, trying to see if she was breathing. It appeared so, however, her breath was very faint. Darcy didn't want him to see her like this. In such a horrible state.

"That is your reasoning then? asked Loki, looking back the the leader.

"You should let me finish. Our home was taken from us. Too few survivors were able to escape. But when we did, we could not handle the pain anymore. Emotions seemed to be the worse thing. It was what started the war; us having been filled with pride, testing our enemy too far. Then the regret and sorrow that filled our hearts after we had escaped, leaving the others to burn, was just to much to bear. So once the war was over, I returned to my land and gathered what ever I could find, and my crew built a machine, striping us from our emotions."

"I do not see what this has to do with me." stated Loki.

"I need Odin's staff so I can make my crew feel again."

"Why can't you just build another machine to do that?" asked Loki irrated.

"Because there is no more. We had used the rest of our planets rescourses for stripping us of our emotions, and there is none to be found other than my homeland that is burnt to ash. Odin's staff, however, is a very powerful tool, which can grant our wish."

"Why. Why do you want them now? After all this time. Why?" Darcy asked. Her voice came out small and stranged. Loki looked over at her and she was straning to look up at the leader, refusing to meat Loki's gaze. Blood dripped from her head and ran down her face, over her left eye that she kept close as not to get blood into it.

The leader turned away from Loki to look down at Darcy. "Because we are weary."

Darcy gripped her stomach, and lifted herself with her free hand. With painful effort, she sat up. Loki wanted to rush over to her and embrace her. To kiss her face and tell her everything was going to be all right. He was here now. "There must me more to it than that?" asked Darcy. "For you to want emotions again."

"We few who survived, although we can not recall how many centuries it has been since we had our emotions, but we do remember them. We have dreams in the night of our families. Memories of how life was. We do not remember much, untill we dream it, and the once great joys of everyday life, moved us not. We feel nothing. But we remember. In ways."

Darcy smiled. "Right. Like when you can't really remember something, but you remember the feeling it gave you."

"Yes." asnwered the leader of the Quod Tenius Aros.

"This does not explain what had happened to Darcy. I would have helped you. You did not need to take her." stated Loki.

"That was an experiment. Nothing more. Now hand over the staff."

"An experiment? You think that justifies your actions?" asked Loki, anger blaring within him. "I will have lot's of fun taring you apart."

The leader just stared at him with complete emptyness, his hand reaching out for the staff.

"So you want your emotions back then huh?" asked Loki. "Here." Loki handed the staff to the leader who took it in his hand. Loki rushed over to Darcy and kneelt beside her. She could barely move, let alone keep her eyes open. He pulled her into him, leaning her body on his to help support her. "Darcy. I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"What else would I be talking about?!" asked Loki a little to sternly, and he bit his lip to keep from saying anything rude.

"Well, it's not like you were the one who sent me here." stated Darcy.

"I know, but I could have protected you better."

"Don't go on like that. It's annoying. That's why I hated the Twilight books. Sucked." Darcy coughed, and blood spat from her mouth. She winced from the pain in her side and leg, and she leaned back into him. Loki. Her lovely Loki.

"Take it easy Darcy."

"I know."

Loki wanted to chuckle. Even in her pain, she still was able to put a smile on her face. "I'm in a lot of pain though so, can you tell me the plan?" asked Darcy.

Loki leaned into her ear. "In a moment, you will see." he wispered and he kissed her temple. "I love you."

She smiled up at him, the blood dripping from her chin. "Like duh."

The leader, staff in hand, lifted it above his head and smashed the end of it onto the floor. A light radiated from the top. The leader began sudden movements, and to Darcy it looked as though he was dancing. Again he smashed the end of the staff onto the floor, and a big circle of light expanded from the staff like an a bomb and the leader fell to his knees, as did the rest of the Quod Tenius Aros.

Loki leaned into her ear again and whispered, "Three . . . two . . . one."

Loki gripped onto Darcy's shoulder and pushed her to the ground, leaning over her. He was careful not to put his weight on her so as not to hurt her any more than she already was. There was a big crash as one side of the ship crumbled away, and Thor walk into the room. "Hello. Did I miss anything?"

Darcy grinned and with all her strength she said, "Yay." Loki smiled. Loki lifted her up in his arms and jumped into the air as Thor brought his hammer down, knocking the aliens off their feet. Thor grabbed Darcy from Loki, who was not happy about being torn from him. She couldn't lose him. Not now. "I'll see you again." Loki assured her, caressing her head and kissing her cheek. Thor nodded his head and leaped from the ship as Loki turned and ran for the Odin's staff, picking it up and lifting it above his head.

The Quod Tenius Aros stood and rushed him, as Loki closed his eyes and focused, transmitting the words to the staff, but then . . . the staff was gone. Snatched striaght out of his hand! A flash of pretty boy flew past eyes and a sudden annoyance shot through him.

"Fandral!" he shouted.

Fandral turned to look at Loki and grinned. "Hey there grouch. You didn't think we'd miss all the fun did you?" Fandral took off, first throwing the staff past Loki's head and to Volstagg, who threw it out the hole Thor had made seconds earlier. Fandral put his weapons to the test, peircing his sword through the torso of one Aros.

"What did you do with the staff?!" screamed Loki.

"Don't worry." said Volstagg, "Thor has it."

"What?!"

Thor came out from behind Loki, using his hammer to smash against the aliens that rushed him.

"Where is Darcy?! This was not part of the plan Thor!"

"She is fine. Jane is with her."

"You brought Jane!" stated Loki enraged.

"Fandral brought her." said Thor.

"She wouldn't let me not take her. The lady can be very persuasive. And terrifying." Fandral argued.

"So where is the staff?" asked Loki.

"With Jane." answered Fandral.

Loki felt like taring his hair out, but no way was he making it any shorter than it already was.

"Do not worry. Sif is watching over them." said Hogan, slamming his spiky hammer into a head of one of the Aros. Fandral looked to Loki.

"She had told us what was happening. Not that you should be surprised." he stated.

Loki huffed, then took his fist and conected it with extreme force to the aliens cheek, who had tried unsuccesfully to sneak up on him. Volstagg swung his ax spliting someones head. "YEAH!" he shouted.

The men smashed, sliced, and cut, shanked, and fought as the leader of the Quod Tenius Aros, made his way to Loki.

'Why couldn't they just leave us alone?' he wondered in anguish as all the emotions came, hitting him at once, and overwhelming his being. Sudden realization came of the horrors he had inflected on to the others of this universe, and it damaged him, consuming him with fright and anger. He wished he had never lived this life. That the could take it all back. He felt corrupted and lost. He did not know what to do. For the first time in a long time, he felt afraid. He just wanted to be left alone, with the only family he had left. His crew. But here they were, being slaughtered. But could he blame them for detroying his kind? Of course not. It was all his fault, and he knew it.

The leader brought his sword up, and as he struck it down to Loki's shoulder, Sif threw her dagger, pericing his arm, forcing him to drop the weapon. Loki whipped around and saw the alien kneeled before him, doing doing his best to pull the dagger from his arm. He did not notice Loki staring down at him. Loki brought his leg up, front kicking him in the chest. He fell back with a grunt, and looked up at Loki in horror.

"I thought you were with Darcy." stated Loki, not looking her way, but keeping his eyes on the cowering being before him.

"Jane has her." Sif answered, striking one enemy in the chest. "She is a strong woman. They bot hare. They can handle themselves."

Loki was still not pleased with that answer. "Why do you cower?" he asked the leader of the Quod Tenius Aros. The alien gulped and stared into his eyes.

"Because I am afraid." he answered.

"Why?" asked Loki. "Even with all your emotions back, your kind is still filled with pride."

"But we are not stone. And as their leader and captain, I can see when we have already lost, before we began." The being peared around, seeing his crew as they were being killed. Images of his own handy work of burning and slauter came rushing to him. It was all for not. but even so, they were his orders, and they should be paying for his mistakes. He felt his heart crumbling to pieces as he realized he was losing the only family he had left.

"Please Loki. I beg of you. Spare them. Kill me, but spare them."

Loki looked down upon him, debating on what he should do. A smile spread across his face. A smile that made the leader of the Quod Tenius Aros quiver.

"On one condition." stated Loki."

"Anything."

Loki looked around, seeing that there were not many of the Quod Tenius Aros left. But there was one, hiding in the corner over there. Watching as his friends died. The one who had the audacity to torture his beloved Darcy. Loki smiled and made his way to him, ordering every one else to stop.

The alien took one look at Loki and tried to run, however, Loki was by his side in a flash and held him by his throat. "This is going to be fun."


	14. End

Darcy woke in the hospital, rubbing her eyes from sleep and opening them to a crowd of people surrounding her. There was Barb of course, then Jane and Thor by her side. There was Richard her boss and Daniel from work. Then there was Loki, smiling down at her with such warmth and love. He sighed in relief as she looked up at him, and he leaned down, kissing her gently.

"Not in front of everyone Loki." Darcy laughed. Loki chuckled and caressed his nose with hers.

"I don't care. I am so glad that you are awake."

"Me too." said Darcy with a grin. But then the pain hit her. Damn it hurt, and Loki could see it on her face as she winced, clinching her eyes shut as her breathing became quick.

"Darcy? You alright?" asked Daniel.

"Oh hey Daniel. Richard. What are you two doing here?" asked Darcy, trying to keep her mind off the pain. She grabbed the adjuster for the bed, and made it lean forward to help her sit up and her body ached and she grunted a few times from the pain till she was up as far as she could handle. She hadn't realized Loki had grabbed her shoulder to keep her body still as the bed sat her up.

"Are you kidding?" asked Richard. "You're in the hospital for a week and you're surprised I came to visit you? Me of all people. The person who signs your checks and invites you to boring holiday parties with the rest of the group. I see now how you view me. I'm probably just the annoying boss right? The one who tells you what to do and shit. Well, fine. I guess I can just -."

"Stop." Darcy laughed. "Alright, I get it. I'm glad that you're here. I am. Without you I would not have a place to live, and Loki would probably be in jail." said Darcy, breaking him off.

"Damn right." Richard responded back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Darcy began to cry. The pain was horrible. Had she really been there for a week already? Loki caressed her forehead and asked Jane to get a nurse. A minute later, a tall brunet walked in carrying a glass bottle of clear liquid. Smiling down at Darcy she stuck a needle into the bottle and sucked up some of the drug.

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse.

"Like hell. What's that you're giving me?"

"Just some medication. Should help you rest."

"Should help me?"

"It will help you." the nurse laughed, and she injected it into Darcy's I.V.

Darcy turned to the others. "And are you guys just gonna stand there and watch me sleep?"

"No." said Jane, rolling her eyes.

"I got you something." Thor stated, and from his cape he pulled out a stuffed giraffe.

"Awe! That's so cute." stated Darcy, and Thor smiled, placing it next to her.

"I wanted to get you a stuffed guppy fish, but they did not have them." stated Thor.

"It's alright. I like the giraffe a lot more."

"I got you some orchids." stated Richard. "They're on the counter."

Darcy looked over at the counter and saw ten orchids in a clear glass vase. A SpongeBob get well card stood in front of it.

"And I got you the get well card." said Daniel.

"SpongeBob? Really?" asked Jane.

"Hey. I love SpongeBob. He's awesome. Thank you Daniel. I'll make sure to read it later." said Darcy, giving him a smile. She could feel the drugs working on her, and her eyes were burning for the need to sleep.

"Why do you like him? He's so annoying." Jane asked.

"You're annoying." stated Darcy.

"Can you grow up? I mean, what adult watches something like SpongeBob?"

Because he is funny, and soooo random. It's awesome how completely random he is." Darcy argued.

"Well, I got you a get well card too." said Jane and she handed it to Darcy who quickly read the message inside and said "Awe! I knew you loved me." Darcy gave it to Loki and he read it too, then placed it next to the other one. "But it's just a regular get well card with flowers. It's not even humorous." stated Darcy.

"Well sorry. I was too worried about my friend to not spend all day at the gift shop looking for a humorous enough card for you."

"Apology accepted. But you know, they do say the best cure for everything is laughter."

"I am sure you can't even handle laughing right now." stated Jane and Darcy agreed. She hadn't noticed she had started to cry when talking to Jane. It just hurt so much. She let out a yawn and looked over at Barb who she just realized was holding a pie.

"Whoa. What kind is it?" asked Darcy.

"Apple of course."

"Awesome. I want a piece."

"Later. Right now it looks like you're going to pass out."

"I won't. I promise. How did I not even smell that?"

"Daniel opened the windows in here so the smell would leave." stated Barb.

"WHAT?!"

"It was making me hungry, and Barb wouldn't let me eat any till you woke up." said Daniel, trying to justify himself.

"How dare you." Darcy began to pout, and she could feel her self slipping, and she did her best to keep her eyes open. "And what about my lover? What did you bring me?"

"Oh, don't call him that in front of me." said Jane.

"Get over it." Darcy demanded, looking over at Loki who was chuckling.

"I gave you that kiss remember." he said with a grin.

"Um, yeah, but that doesn't count as a present." said Darcy with a frown. Loki thought she was so cute when she was pouty.

"No? Well, alright then. I suppose I can give you this instead." Loki leaned down to the floor for a second to grab something, and came back up with a purple bag that he placed onto her lap. She opened it up and her eyes went wide and she gasped. She smiled as she reached into the back and pulled out a shiny black motorcycle helmet.

"What?!" she asked.

"Like it? I bought a motorcycle for us, so I can cruise around with my girl." stated Loki.

"Oh my gosh. You actually bought a motorcycle? How? That's awesome Loki. I am so riding it when I get out of here."

"You don't need to know how." said Loki with a straight face.

"Um, no." said Jane. "Loki, how could you buy her a motorcycle? She can barely drive a car without crashing it."

"I am a great driver." stated Darcy offended.

"Says the many almost accidents of you driving in front of people when it clearly wasn't your turn to go."

"That was like one time."

"Try like six times. Anyway, Mom, you cannot agree to this."

"What do I have anything to do about it? It's their life." stated Barb giving her daughter a shrug.

Jane couldn't believe this.

"Come on Jane. Stop being such a buzz kill." stated Darcy.

"Yeah Jane. Stop being a buzz kill." Loki repeated.

"Yeah Jane." agreed Daniel.

"Gosh Jane." said Richard with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Shut up!" Jane demanded. Thor laughed and slipped his arm around her, pulling her into him to calm her down.

"Anyway. I thought that after you . . ." Loki chuckled as he looked down at Darcy who had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and turned to the others in the room.

"Perhaps you should leave and give her some rest." he whispered.

"Why aren't you leaving? Visiting hours is almost over." stated Daniel. Daniel had not meant to sound as rude as he said it. He was glad Darcy was alive. Jane had told him that someone had mugged her and hurt her pretty badly. Where was Loki in all this? Why hadn't he been there to protect her? He couldn't care less about Loki. He hated him, though he didn't want to, but he had stolen Darcy from him. Why did that have to happen? He knew Darcy before Loki did. They were friends, yet she still chose this man over him. Sure Loki's handsome; Daniel had to give him that. And he also had an English accent which he knew women went crazy over, but even so, Daniel had cared for her long before Loki. It just sucked.

"I am staying with her. I don't care what they say. I will not leave her side." stated Loki.

"Not even to go to the bathroom?" asked Richard.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Only to go to the bathroom."

"How about if you get hungry?" asked Daniel.

"How about you shut your mouth before I rip it off."

"Now Loki. Be nice." demanded Barb, giving him that look a mother would give their son who was about to do something they knew was bad.

"They started it." stated Loki.

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it."

They all said their good byes to Loki (with an added hug from Barb and to his annoyance Thor as well) and left. Loki took a seat next to Darcy, and reached out for her hand. Once he held onto it, he saw a faint smile spread across her face.

00000000000000000000000000000

It was cold, and so very dark. Chills ran up his spine, and through his scalp, making him tingle and shiver. Where was he? What had happened? Calming himself down, he focused on his senses. Since he could not see, he smelled. It was very musty and smelled of moss and dirt. He felt. He found himself chained rather tightly to the wall that seemed to him to be cold rock. He pulled on the chains, but they did not budge from the wall. Then he listened. He took in a deep breath, trying to stay calm, when he heard shuffling at the other end of the room, which wasn't very far.

"It is about time you woke up." said the reason for the shuffling.

"Loki?"

"Correct. Give the dog a bone."

"Loki. What am I doing here?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

The alien gulped down some spit. "Look. What happened to Darcy wasn't me. That person who had hurt her wasn't me. It was.-"

Loki cut him off. "Wasn't you huh? Funny. Not what your captain said."

"The captain?"

"Yes. He sold you out. A bargain if you must. You, for the exchange of his crew. Well, whoever was left of it that is."

"Loki. I . . . I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Well, why don't I just let you go on your merry way then." suggested Loki with sarcasm.

"I do not appreciate that." stated the alien.

"Do you think I give a rat's ass for what you appreciate?" asked Loki. The alien pricked up his ears from the sound of pure silver being pulled from its holster.

Then he felt it. A knife gliding ever so softly on his cheek. He fought back another shudder.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asks.

"Oh. I'm going to hurt you." Loki answered casually. "I'm going to bleed you dry, and make you watch as I cut every limb from your body. Then I'm going to let the wolves come in and finish you off."

"Wolves?"

"Yes. Wolves. A very hungry animal they have here on earth. Oh, and you will be alive as they eat you. You will hear them as they munch on your bones."

The alien could no longer hold back his tears.

"You know. For an alien who is supposed to be prideful, you're pretty cowardly." stated Loki.

"Things change."

"Perhaps."

"How about you Loki. Last thing I heard was that you had tried to take over earth and rule as their king."

"I met someone who gave me a heart. Then you tried to take her from me. The one person I care more than you could ever understand, and I almost lost her . . . because of you. She is my hope and she is my light in this crater of darkness that has made its home inside me. She is the one flame that burns alight, keeping me kind, and you tried to take her away from me. Can you possibly imagine what that can do to a person? What that can do to me?"

"I'm sorry." the alien stated once more, doing his best to stop crying.

"I told you. I don't care." Loki placed the tip of the blade to the alien's stomach and pressed. The alien wailed in pain as it dug deeper into his skin. "Now shall we begin?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Darcy woke and felt someone lying next to her. Without a second thought, she snuggled the person.

"Loki. What are you still doing here?" she asked him.

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm here."

"I know, it's just, wouldn't you rather have my comfortable bed than this hospital one?"

"What? This bed is far more comfortable than yours." stated Loki.

"What?" asked Darcy, a little offended at first. "Well, yeah, it's better. Never mind. I am glad you're here." She nuzzled her nose against his chest, and he smiled, making invisible circle on her arm with his thumb.

"It's late. You should get some sleep." stated Loki.

"But I just woke up."

"I know, but you are still recovering."

"It's been like almost two weeks. I'm fine. I want to go home."

"No." Loki argued.

"You're not my mother." stated Darcy and she turned away from him the best she could, slowly crossing her arms over her chest to pout.

"Look at you. You still can barely move." stated Loki.

"I can move just fine."

"Look Darcy. The Doctor said you can go home in a few days."

"But my fish and my job. How am I gonna pay for rent?" asked Darcy.

"Jane has been taking care of your fish and Terror in case you forgot about him, and as for your rent, Barb said she would take care of it."

"She is so kind. And no. I did not forget about Terror. Who can forget that cute little kitty?"

"You just did."

"I did not. Speaking about jobs, why don't you get one smarty pants? It's sad when only the woman brings the money into the house, and cleans the house as well."

"I help clean that mess you call a home, and I can get a job easily. I would do a thousand times better on any job than any Midgardian could."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure you can. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Challenge accepted."

Darcy smiled and leaned her body closer to Loki, but still did not touch him.

Loki chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to kiss her.

"I love you." Darcy stated.

"I know."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Oh, I hate you."

"No you don't. You adore me." stated Loki with a grin.

"Nope." Darcy said, turning away from him again, but he rolled on top of her, pinning her hands to the bed.

"Do you really want to do this?" asked Loki daring with his eyes.

"Do what?" asked Darcy innocently.

"You know. Do not try and act cute."

"What do you mean?" asked Darcy making her voice small and cute.

"I know you love me. I can see that much."

"You have no proof."

"Oh really?" asked Loki, his voice coming out in a whisper. He carefully leaned into her as to not put any pressure on her wounds, and he whispered in her ear. "Perhaps I should do something about that." His accent came out thick, which he knew drove Darcy crazy. She bit her lip on impulse. He placed a small kiss on her mouth and pulled away, making Darcy groan in frustration. He chuckled and did it again. Darcy tried to reach out for him, but Loki held her hands down. With one hand he slid his t shirt over his head, and quickly gripped Darcy's wrists, tying them to the top rail of the bed.

"Loki. What are you doing to me?" she asks aroused.

"Eheheheh." was all that came out of him, and he began to venture her body with his hands. His mouth came down upon hers and he adjusted himself, getting off of Darcy, and propping himself on his elbow. His free hand moved down her body in teasing movements till he reached her womanhood.

"Loki. We are in a hospital." stated Darcy, already almost out of breath.

"Don't worry. I locked the door."

"When?"

"When I came in."

"You planned this?"

"Of course." Loki chuckled and went to kissing her neck.

"Well I am not gonna be into it. I'll call for help if you don't - ah! Loki dammit."

He had pressed a finger inside her, and moved within her a few times before adding another one. Her hips moved with his hand, and she closed her eyes. Loki loved seeing her this way.

"Make sure you're not too loud now love. We don't want any one coming in here and interrupting us." teased Loki, and he moved down in-between her thighs to lick her.

"I hate you." Darcy managed to get out before she was lost in lust and passion.

Loki smiled.

Heimdell held Odins staff in hand. Loki had given it back to him and told him what to do. Heimdell began to chant and the staff began to shine a golden brown and suddenly, there he was. Odin.

Heimdell smiled at the sight of his old friend.

"What in all the universe happened?" asked Odin.

"What do you remember?" asked Heimdell.

"I am not sure. Not much. Did Loki trap me somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"Odin. I advise you to sit. There is much that I need to tell you."

777777777777777

A few more weeks went by and Darcy was finally able to return to work. Loki had done a great job on taking care of her, making her take her medicine and bringing her breakfast in bed every morning, like she knew he would. He was such a sweet heart. And she teased him for it too. But he got back at her as she made her way inside Starbucks to see Loki behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. Richard kindly asked me if I wanted a job here, and since we set up our pour little challenge of me actually finding a job, I took him up on it. So here I am."

"What?! Richard! You gave him a job without even asking me?" asked Darcy.

"I'm not in on this." he said as he ran to his office.

"Oh, I am so going to kill him."

Loki burst out with laughter. "What's the matter darling? Thought you'd be happy that I found a job."

"I am happy. But did you have to get this job? I already have to see your mug at home."

"Ouch. That really hurt." said Loki, playfully pouting.

Darcy rolled her eyes and made her way past the people to get behind the counter. "Well, no distracting me while I work."

"Same goes for you Darcy. I know how hard it is trying to resist my handsome features, but you are just going to have to try."

Darcy sniggered. "Yeah. I'll try."

Loki looked at her with amusement and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." he whispers in her ear.

Darcy smiles and leans into his ear to whisper back. "I know."

Authors notes

There will possibly be a sequel. I am not sure yet, I just think that there can be much more. I am sorry it took so long for the last two chapters; college has been keeping me on my toes. Thank you for your feed back. If there is a sequal I will call it Love is the Heart Song, or perhaps its to corny. I'll come up with something and I'll say its the sequel so you know just in case you would like to continue on the adventures of mischief and tazors.


End file.
